Detrás de las cámaras
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: — Tu vida es fácil Hiccup Haddock, desearía ser un poco como tú. Esas fueron las palabras dichas por aquel joven actor. Hiccup le demostraría que su vida no era una ilusión creada por alguien. Aun asi Hiccup Haddock viendo una cámara por primera vez en la vida actuando el mejor de papel de su vida, ser el mismo. A/U
1. Chapter 1

La mayoría de personajes no me pertenecen

Aviso de antemano que esta historia es un cliche (me gustan los clichés extraños)

Espero que disfruten, si este tipo de historia no es de su agrado, los invito amablemente a cerrar esto, y sobretodo, y como siempre, escribo para ustedes que me leen (siempre y cuando mi musa deje ya la huelga permantente con la que me esta fustigando de manera inmisericorde)

AVISO 1: Esta historia va a ser de coccion lenta, asi que no esperen accion trepidante o que todo pase deprisa. También voy a experiementar con otros tipos de narracion, asi que preparence. Los comentarios y recomendaciones seran siempre bienvenidas.

AVISO 2: escribo desde mi celular, por eso puede que demore en actualizar y que se cuelen faltas de ortografías

Agradecimiento a los chicos de RP porque sin ellos está historia no hubiera nacido **.**

* * *

 **Detrás de las cámaras**

 **Toma 1**

Las luces del escenario lo deslumbraban, las luces le provocaban calor, aún así sonreía como si hubiera escuchado lo más gracioso del mundo, fue cuando la conductora hizo la pregunto

— _¿Como fue tener tanto éxito con esta película?_

— ¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón? — preguntó el joven Actor. — Bueno, es una película de dragones así que el dragón fue interpretado por un actor con un traje espacial. Fue raro subirse a una persona para hacer esas escenas

 _— ¿Como fue ese primer beso con la actriz que interpretó a Astrid_?

— Bueno, originalmente no estaría en la película, pero tiene algún contacto y fue puesta de última hora... Fue bien, es decir, fue mi primer beso.

 _— ¿Usaste lestes de contacto?_

El joven actor Hikke suspiro.

— Era incómodo, pero salió bien al final.

La entrevistadora vio a la actriz

 _— ¿Como sentiste interpretar a Astrid Hofferson?_

— Fue una gran experiencia, es un personaje muy interesante

— _Ahora que están por estrenar la nueva serie ¿Como se sienten?_

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, habían crecido actuando la historia de Hiccup y Astrid durante varios años, más de los que creyeron que duraría la serie después de la película.

Ambos actores sabían cómo comportarse frente la cámara, pero cuando no había nadie grabandolos se podía apreciar esa sutil manera de odio que ambos tenían, no por algo especial, todo fue una serie de malos entendidos y el hecho de que el joven actor tuviera un gran ego.

— Sabes Hikke, eres un buen actor pero una mala persona.

— Liliana, eres una buena persona, pero mala actriz, — El joven actor hizo una mueca — Los peores besos de la historia. — Hikke mintió, aquellos había sido sus unicos besos y odiaba que hubiera sido con esa mala actriz. — Está temporada podrías ¿No sé? — Hikke tenía una manera muy marcada de hacer enojar e insultar a las personas. — aprender a besar… sé que Santino te hace ojitos, justo como su personaje Snotlout.

— Por eso ni una chica quiere estar contigo. Deberías ser más como Hiccup, aunque alguien como tú… jamas serias capaz de ser como Hiccup, aún no entiendo como lograste el papel.

Hikke hizo una mueca, odiaba cuando la chica tenía razón, aveces odiaba a Hiccup, el era tan… no sabía que era pero algo era cierto, tenía muchos años interpretandolo que aveces llegaba a odiarlo. Pero reconocía que Hiccup tenía todas las cualidades que el no poceia, como una paciencia grande.

Esa noche no durmió mucho, porque cada vez que tenía una entrevista al lado de su coestrella Liliana Hoffman, terminaba frustrado y más cansado de lo que era necesario, quizás tenía algo que ver que desde que salió la primer película los fans habían comenzado a emparejarlos, no sabía bien porque, pero no le agradaba mucho, quizás porque estaba solo en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, todos decían que era buen actor pero que no entendía los sentimientos de las personas, vio el poster promocional donde salía con el nuevo traje.

— Tu vida es fácil Hiccup Haddock, desearía ser un poco como tú — Dijo eso antes de quedarse dormido, la ventana semi abierta dejo entrar un pequeño viento llevándose aquel deseo lejos, muy lejos de él.

Esa mañana se despertó con la sensación de que aquel día todo iba a cambiar.  
Era un presentimiento extraño,algo que se removía en su interior desde el preciso instante en el que abrió los ojos aquella despejada mañana, pero sabía que de un modo u otro, las cosas se desviarían en su habitual y aburrida rutina matutina.  
Llevaba toda la vida haciéndoles caso a las cosquillas que de vez en cuando sentía en su estómago. Hikke se había obligado a sí mismo a creer que poseía algún don místico o algún poder sobrenatural— aunque a veces no podía evitar preguntarse si tan sólo se tratarían de gases—, y se había dejado guiar en cada ocasión que había surgido esa sensación, así fue como había obtenido el papel en la primera película.

Se lavó el rostro en el lavabo antes de abandonarsu habitació; después de su habitual rutina Hikke fue a al set de grabación, ese día se grabaría el tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada de la seríe _Dragons Race To The Edge._

— ¿Listo? — Una mano tocó su espalda, pero se sentía extraño, un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo del joven actor.

«¿Donde estoy?» Hablo pero parecía que nadie lo escuchaba.

— Hikke — El director lo llamo, aquello no se sentía normal, no sentía su cuerpo, estaba caminando sin sentir su cuerpo. Se detuvo de golpe al ver su rostro en ese gran cartel.

— _¿Pero que?_ — No recordaba como había terminado ahí, pero ver los afiches y su rostro en ellos fue extraño, Hiccup se acercó lo suficiente hasta ese póster que tenía su rostro, si recordaba bien, había estado explorando con Astrid cuando una tormenta los atrapó.

— Aquí estás — La mano de alguien lo asustó. — Rápido… tienes que grabar la siguiente escena.

Hiccup se señaló y vio, tenía su ropa, pero había algo extraño en eso, una gran pantalla verde enfrente de él.

— Hikke, es tu turno.

Hiccup nuevamente se señaló ¿Quien era Hikke y porque todos lo veían a él?

Algo extraño pasaba, el joven actor veía todo estaba ahí, pero su cuerpo se movía solo.

— _¿Qué está pasando?_

Hiccup jamás hizo caso cuando los gemelos decían algo sobre voces, pero ahí estaba, una voz en su cabeza.

— Hikke — Alguien lo empujó, estaba seguro que había una confusión, estaba en el Valhalla, jamás debía salir en medio de una tormenta.

Sí un día alguien te dice que tu vida no es más que un programa de televisión y alguna película eso puede ser un gran golpe, un dolor muy duro y una tontería, nadie en su sano juicio lo creería; aún así ahí estaba Hiccup Haddock viendo una cámara por primera vez en la vida actuando el mejor de papel de su vida, ser el mismo.

Hiccup observo su reflejo, la persona que veía no era el mismo,.de parecía a él, pero lo que había dentro de ese cuerpo, bueno parecía que había dos personas en un cuerpo.

— Hikke, deja de perder el tiempo, di tus líneas.

Hiccup seguía sin entender nada y una voz en su cabeza lo asustó

 _«De ninguna jodida manera, me volví loco»_

Quizás la voz que escuchaba tenía razón y estaba pasando por alguna clase de delirio mental. No conocía nada de lo que veía, bueno, el lugar era identico a la orilla del dragón, pero no sabía que eran esas extrañas máquinas que estaban por todos lados ¿Qué pasaba con esa tela verde?

— _¿Donde estoy? —_ Hiccup solo pudo murmurar eso mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor sin entender nada.

* * *

Sí llegaron hasta aqui espero saber su opinion de esta nueva historia


	2. Chapter 2

**En algún momento, a mitad del la historia que estoy escribiendo, me viene de repente a la cabeza la idea de esta historia; desconectada, inconexa y, a veces, sin venir a cuento. De modo extraño. Por eso quiero que está historia sea diferente a lo que he escrito antes.**

* * *

 **Acto 2**

Por todo el set de escucho la palabra: Corte, seguido de algunos murmullos

— Hikke, hoy estuviste mejor que otras veces — Hiccup vio a Snotlout Palmear su espalda o al menos parecía ser Snotlout, realmente no estaba seguro, el actor que interpreta a Snotlout le dedicó una sonrisa. Hiccup iba a decir algo, pero sintió que caía en un lugar oscuro y solitario, antes de dejar de mover el cuerpo.  
Algo no estaba bien y no tenía idea de lo que podía ser. Observo como sus manos (si eran suyas) se movían solas.

Hikke había estado la mayoría del tiempo siendo un espectador. Pero ahora que estaba de nuevo en su camerino a solas viendo el espejo sabía que algo no estaba bien, el reflejo era suyo, pero se sentía extraño.

— Estoy loco — Murmuró.

 _—¿Porque estoy aquí?_ — Ahora estaba escuchando una voz. Hikke podía jurar que se parecía a su voz y cuando vio el espejo era como hablar con él, aunque tenía el vestuario de la serie, era como ver a Hiccup reflejarse en el espejo _— ¿Estoy muerto? ¡Dioses mori, estoy en Helheim!_

—Cállate, tu no existes, eres un personaje de una película y una seríe, pero solo eres un personaje, solo estás en mi cabeza, eso es todo lo que eres. No debo hacerle caso a una voz que habla en mi cabeza. — Hikke se giró, era extraño ver el espejo y discutir con ¿Hiccup? ¿Él? Tanto estrés lo estaba volviendo loco, escuchar una voz debía ser un síntoma. Froto sus sienes fuertemente, seguro se había golpeado mucho en alguna escena.  
Escucho el aleteo de algo y algo que parecía un gorgoteo y por un segundo vio que caía.  
Había sido tan real, no podía decir que lo había imaginado

— _Eso me pasó —_ Hiccup También había visto esa escena y había sido lo último que había visto antes de aparecer donde fuera que estaba ¿El cuerpo de alguien más? ¿Su mente? Hasta el joven vikingo sabía que eso sonaba a locura.

— Alguien renunció de nuevo, dicen que fue por culpa del protagonista. Es buen actor, pero tiene un pésimo carácter, nadie lo soporta, siento pena por los actores que trabajan con él.

Hikke suspiro, sabía que tenía un carácter de mierda, pero no podía evitarlo, aveces simplemente hablaba sin motivos. Le gustaba escuchar su voz, bueno no la voz que escuchaba ahora en su cabeza, esa voz era imaginaria.

Hiccup trataba de adivinar porque estaba dentro de un tipo tan antipático con su mismo rostro, no solo eso, También se atrevía a decirle que no existía.

 _— Así que no eres muy popular_ — Hiccup sonrió, aunque no pudiera verse sabía que estaba sonriendo _— Por lo que se escucha eres un antipático y no lo digo yo, lo dicen ellos_.

— Una voz me está hablando, y se burla de mi — Hikke observo su reflejo en el espejo, estaba loco porque frente a él estaba Hiccup Haddock hablándole. — No eres real, yo... Yo te doy vida, solo eres un personaje.

— _Vale, eso es grosero en muchos sentidos, quizás estoy soñando algo porque me golpee ¿Porque yo soy el personaje? Quizás tú eres esa voz en mi cabeza que evita que muera. ¿No lo has pensado?_

Hikke Harold pensaba refutar eso, cuando el celular sonó. El joven no estaba de ánimo para llamadas; así que ignoro el aparato un buen rato.

 _— Deberías responder, ese aparato no deja sonar y me da migraña._

Como si una voz pudiera tener migraña, eso era ridículo, pero tenía razón. Incluso él comenzaba a odiar el sonido hasta el punto de tener migraña. Al contestar supo que era su agente.

— ¿Porque estás en primera plana? — Soltó la voz del otro lado del celular.— Lo peor de todo es que no parece ser mentira que te vieran en uno de esos lugares.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó el joven actor

— Alguien te vio salir de un bar.¿En qué piensas? Solo tienes diecisiete años... Eres buen actor pero la fama va a viene.

Ahora estaba realmente confundido, jamás había ido a un bar. Fue cuando recordó que su padre se había quedado dormido en uno y había ido a recogerlo. — Te hablo después — Colgó el teléfono «La fama va y viene» se repitió olvidando la voz en su cabeza.

 _— Realmente eres alguien con un mal carácter ¿Porque vas a un bar?  
_  
Vio el espejo, Hiccup estaba cruzado de brazos viéndolo como si lo juzgará.

— ¿Tú que puedes saber? Eres un héroe, un chico perfecto, todos aman a Hiccup. Todo es sobre ti, incluso cuando hablan de mi, hablan de ti, siempre eres el chico que todo lo puede.

Hiccup se rió, no sabía porque cuando el chico se veía al espejo era como si el tuviera un cuerpo.

 _— Perdí mi pierna, un dragón casi me mata, me lanzan flechas unos locos cazadores, no pude decirle un simple "Te amo" a la chica que amo durante casi tres año ¿Crees que tienes problemas? Mírame, estoy aquí frente a lo que seas tú, déjame decirte, que si soy un personaje, quien escribe mi historia es alguien sádico, mira que casi matarne cada que tiene la oportunidad. Pero tú te quejas de lo que sea que significa la fama_. _Existen problemas reales, como evitar que alguien quiera destruir Berk cada que tiene la oportunidad, casarme con Astrid,.esos son problemas reales_

Eso no era posible, Hiccup Haddock lo estaba regañando. La voz en su cabeza le estaba hablando de sus problemas imaginarios. Y no solo eso le estaba dando spoilers de la seríe, no solo la serie, de toda la trama...cubrió sus oídos; Aunque sabía que esa relación se daría solo pensarlo le causaba escalofríos. «Estupidos directores» Hikke fue hasta el sofá más cercano y abrazo una almohada, ¿Acaso esa voz no sabía que dar spoiler era lo peor? Arruinan una historia.

«Estoy loco» Pensó el actor antes de desviar la mirada.

— _Estás muy loco._ — Hiccup lo siguió viendo atravez del espejo.

— ¿Hablas solo?

Hikke reconocería aquella molesta voz, realmente no le agradaba Liliana Hoffman, la chica que interpretaba a Astrid, aunque todos siempre decían que tenían algo después de muchos años actuando la relación de amistad de los personajes.

— No hablo solo — Murmuró entre dientes — Práctico mis líneas, algo que tú deberías hacer porque aún recuerdo que gracias a ti repetimos la escena del primer capítulo. Y a sido así, tuve que estar volando con unos arnés media hora porque no sabías que decir, así que llegamos, encontramos el ojo del dragón y te congelaste en esa simple escena, pero todos se quejan de mí.

Hiccup se quedó callado, en primera porque la chica se parecía sospechosamente a Astrid y en segunda porque hablaban de su vida como si fuera… bueno algo banal, algo que solo pasa como si no fuera importante que casi muriera. Casi mueren a manos de Dagur, ya no había respeto, luego diría algo con respecto a sus palabras a ese engreído parecido a él.

La chica entorno los ojos, traía ropa casual y diferente a la que alguna vez hubiera visto. Pero Hiccup noto algo extraño, demasiado extraño, el corazón de la persona Con quién compartía cuerpo latía muy fuerte y parecía que estaba nervioso.

Hiccup conocía muy bien esa sensación, era exactamente la misma que sentía cuando veía a Astrid, aunque esta chica Lucía cómo Astrid no lo era, Hiccup no sabía bien, su cuerpo no se estremeció, vale el cuerpo donde estaba si lo hacía ¿Era él? No, no era él, eran las sensaciones del tal Hikke.

— _Ella te odia. —_ Incluso para Hiccup eso era divertido.

«Solo cállate» Sonrio hacía la chica antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara, lo admitía, él era un cretino con ella; Aún así no aceptaba que la voz en su cabeza le dijera que su vida no era tan mala, vale admitía que eso de perder una pierna hasta a él le había parecido muy extremista, ahora se enfrentarían a cazadores y si bien la trama era interesante, podía resumirse a que Hiccup era desesperante. Sí, eso era, Hiccup Haddock era el personaje más desesperante que alguna vez pudo interpretar. Cuando no vio a la actriz noto algo sumamente extraño, últimamente le pasaba mucho y comenzaba a asustarlo. El gran Hikke, estrella juvenil se sentía extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa? Me duele el pecho, ¿Tendré algún problema con el corazón? Debo ver al doctor, quizas un tumor queme hace delirar y sentir el corazón extraño

— _Si, si, sigue diciendo eso. Pero eso me pasaba con Astrid, además nos besamos en una puesta del sol. Nos hicimos novios.—_ Hiccup sonrió de manera burlóna, sabía que aunque no lo viera podía saber que estaba sonriendo. _— Te estás muriendo, eso es._

Hikke contó hasta diez al cerrar los ojos. Todo se quedó en silencio

Malditos spoilers, ¿Quien daba spoilers arruinando una historia?,ahora no podía dejar de pensar que eso pasará… «¡Un momento! ¿Porque le hago caso a una voz?» Hikke sonrió, no le haría caso a la voz y no creía que tenía que volver a besar a Liliana Hoffman

—¿Sigues ahí, voz imaginaria? — Pero solo hubo silencio, no estaba la voz de Hiccup. Además ya no estaba en el espejo.

"-"-"

Fue mágico cuando dejó de escuchar esa voz, fue a su casa, no había un personaje que le dijera nada, terminó de vestirse, esa noche Hikke tuvo el sueño más extraño. Podía sentir su corazón retumbar y un fuego que podría derretir cualquier cosa parecía alcanzarlo, entonces algo lo salvó.

Despertó bañado de sudor, nuevamente había cambiado de lugar, ahora no controlaba su cuerpo

«Genial, voy directo al manicomio»Hikke no entendía cómo funcionaba ese cambio, quizás tenía ese desorden de personalidad

— _Puedo escucharte, aunque solo lo pienses te escucho y no sé que sea el manicomio, pero sin duda estás corriendo hacia uno._

Hikke tomo el teléfono, debía ir al doctor, esa voz solo decía tonterías. Una vez leyo en algún lugar que si estás estresado te pasan cosas extrañas.

— No, no estoy loco, solo es el estrés.

Hiccup simplemente lo escuchó, no tenía caso hablar con . Si lo pensaba bien le recordaba a la personalidad de Snotlout.

— _Si tú estás loco yo estoy muerto._ — Murmuró Hiccup, ahora comenzaba a pensar que quizás si se había caído y ahora estaba delirando

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capítulo. Tomo en cuenta sus consejos. Ya que está historia quiero que sea un poco diferente a lo habitual. Aunque claro, me gustan los clichés como ya sabrán.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí el capítulo 3 espero les esté gustando la historia y sobre quien habla y quien no, es aleatorio el cambio por eso** _ **las letras cursivas**_ **son para quien sea la voz.**

 **Si les gusto, dejen sus comentarios, gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado**

* * *

 **Acto 3**

Cuando Hiccup volvió a tener control del cuerpo se sorprendió por la cantidad de ropa que había en ese lugar. No era una voz en la cabeza, ahora sentía las cosas y era de las cosas más extrañas que le habían pasado, y a él le habían pasado muchas cosas extrañas.

— ¿Porqué tanta ropa?—Preguntó esperando escuchar la voz, del chico llamado Hikke, ese chico que aseguraba que el no era real.

— _Solo ponte esa camisa blanca y pantalones azules_ — Exclamó Hikke con cierta voz de cansancio.

Hiccup odiaba escucharlo, pero ahí estaba en esa gran choza sin saber usar la mayoría de las cosas. Hizo caso a la voz ¿Cuánta ropa podía necesitar una persona? Hiccup era feliz con una sola muda de ropa. Pero ahí había pantalones camisas, y algunas cintas que iban a juego con todo. Tomo un pantalón y una camisa sin pensar mucho

— _¿Vas a ponerte eso sin ropa interior?_

Hiccup observo su cuerpo, ahí tenía la pierna, primera cosa extraña, ya que solo la veía cuando se veía al espejo. Se agachó tocando la extremidad.

— Oficialmente esto no está bien .— Rasco su nuca, se cruzó de brazos. — Bien ¿Donde esta la ropa interior?

Hiccup escucho un suspiro mental, ese chico si lo volvía loco ¿Hola, había un botón para apagar sus quejidos?

Hikke jamás pensó en el karma, esas cosas sobre hacer buenas acciones y ser recompensado por lo que hacían. Pero si tuviera un mal karma se imaginaba siendo desterrado y viviendo cerca del río Titicaca y todos se olvidaron de él. Tenía muchas preguntas _«¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres tú?¿Qué pasa aquí?¿Dónde está el chalado de Buda si tengo mal karma? ¿Porque un personaje está en mi cuerpo»_

Hiccup cubrir sus oídos sin mucha suerte, el parloteo seguía ahí, con preguntas que no entendía … Río algo caca ¿Qué rayos decía? Lo volvería loco. Una idea vino a su mente y si ese chico estaba loco ¿Porque había terminado en el cuerpo de un chico loco? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de hacer que se callara

—no tengas miedo de la vida—susurró Hiccup con voz afable

. _«No tengas miedo de la vida»:_ eso estaría bien, pero antesHikkequería saber de qué vida se trataba. ¿Quizá le quería decir que su vida no era tan fabulosa como creía? No eso sería una locura, El era Hikke Harold, la estrella en ascenso, el chico de portada y claro, él era el sueño de muchas chicas. La época de los vampiros brillosos había terminado, ahora era el tiempo de los jinetes de dragones.

Hiccup dejo de prestar atención a los lamentos de la voz interna, se colocó la ropa interior, y la ropa que había elegido el dueño del cuerpo.

— ¿Porqué tanta ropa? Eso es… oye solo tienes un… ¿Qué es eso?

— _Traje, se llama traje y las personas piensan que tengo muchos del mismo color, tengo solo tres, hasta yo sé que hay un límite para la ropa que no se necesita._

Hiccup no encontraba el sentido de todo lo que decía, además la ropa que había puesto era incómoda.

El aparato ruidoso sonó asustando a Hiccup.

— _Responde, solo responde, desde aquí veo que es algo importante._

Hiccup observo el aparato, era más fácil decir —"responde" — que mostrarle como Rayos tenía que responder; además podía ver lo que hacía, eso se ponía más raro que descubrir los planes de Viggo

— _El botón verde, solo presionalo, luego ponlo en tu oído, vamos no demores_

Hiccup hizo lo que le dijo, ahora solo debía ponerse esa cosa en el oído

— Hola — Dijo con mucha confianza.

— ¿DONDE ESTÁS? Deberías estar en el set. — La voz de un hombre sonó, posiblemente estaba molesto por el tono que uso, ese aparato podía ser peligroso, alguien podría quedarse sordo.

Hiccup pensaba decir algo, pero seguramente parecería un poco loco

— _Dile que ya vas —_ Hikke parecía un león enjaulado

— Si, ya voy — Ahora Hiccup estaba molesto, no solo porque lo regañaban por cosas que desconocía, si no porque aquel chico no se callaba, pero eso le recordó a los gemelos, ello solían ser así, como si escucharán voces. Tocó su estómago, ¿Qué rayos? Esos eran nervios pero no de él.

— _Oye, no, no vayas al baño, llegaré tarde._

Retos que Hiccup debía enfrentar como el vikingo que era. Usar un baño que… bueno no tenía idea como se usaba

« _Me mato, me mato y te mato»_ los pensamientos del actor se podían escuchar fuerte y claro para Hiccup eran molestos, ni siquiera cubriendo sus oídos dejaba de escucharlo. Observo el espejo, tal como lo sospechaba podia ver al chico arrogante moviéndose del otro lado del espejo.

Otro retortijon en el estómago, que importaba cómo funcionaba, se guiaría por puro instinto

Hikke Harold podía decir que oficialmente iría al psiquiatra después de las grabaciones de ese día o cuando volviera a su cuerpo, eso no podía ser normal, podía quedar traumado después de ver aquella escena.

— Es natural — menciono Hiccup, lavo sus manos. — Tengo hambre ¿Jamás comes?

— _Estoy a dieta, ¿Crees que ese traje ridículo de cuero rojo es para cualquier persona? No, claro que no. Debo estar en forma, ahora mueve mi perfecto trasero y sal de ahí._

Sin duda ese sujeto comenzaba a molestar a Hiccup, era egocéntrico y le recordaba cada vez más a Snotlout. Cuando salió alguien lo esperaba, al parecer el tal Hikke no sabía caminar solo. Subió al auto y se asombro por la vista, era The Edge y Berk pero con edificios grandes, — ¿Desde cuando están esos edificios? — Preguntó al chófer.

— Los hoteles son nuevos, pero usted dijo que prefería un departamento. — explicó el hombre.

Al parecer se llamaban hoteles y él vivía en un departamento que la producción pagaba.

La llegada al set fue tranquilo, de no ser por las miradas que parecían lanzarle, Hiccup vio el reflejo en el espejo, ahí estaba Hikke acomodándose en cabello, lo que era extraño porque él no acomodaba el cabello, solo para comprobar que no estaba más loco movió sus manos al tiempo que veía el reflejo. La imagen y el no hacían lo mismo, eso parecía algún tipo de magia.

— Bien, aquí estás — Lo siguiente que Hiccup supo fue que alguien tocaba su cuerpos y le decía que estaba en forma, le tomaba medidas mientras le ponía su traje, al fin había ropa de verdad, aunque era diferente, no se sentía como su ropa, una mujer lo obligó a sentarse frente un espejo.

«¿En verdad?» pensó mientras se escandalizaba cada vez que aquella mujer regordeta le ponía algo en el rostro.

— Hikke, te salió una espinilla.

— _¿Qué? Tengo que verme bien frente la cámara. —_ El joven en el reflejo parecía más escandalizado con la noticia de la espinilla, que con el hecho de que le pusieran maquillaje.

Hiccup clavo una mirada furiosa a la figura en el espejo. Las fantasías que tenía en aquel momento se habrían podido filmar con el título de El ataque del jinete asesino. Alguien le entrego varios papeles haciendo que perdiera de vista al estúpido actor en el espejo.

— _No necesito repasar el guión, lo memorice._

¿Es que nunca se callaba? Hiccup reconoció el lugar y aunque parecía una tontería, casi podía jurar que sabia que se suponía debía pasar, lo sabía porque ya lo había vivido.

— Hey… Snotl… — El nombre quedo a medio camino, Hiccup se obligó a recordarse que no era Snotlout, solo alguien que se parecía a él.

— _Se llama Santino_ — Explicó Hikke, también explicó porque no debía dejar que descubrieran que algo pasaba con él. _— No dudará en destruirme_

El mundo de… bueno ese mundo parecía más peligroso que unos cazadores, o quizás el dueño del cuerpo tenía serios problemas de confianza y era paranoico. Hiccup se maldijo por sentir curiosidad por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la vida del actor.

Hiccup lo sabía, lo supo cuando apareció la actriz, el corazón se aceleró, lo que era raro ya que el no sentía nada por ella.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque no es fea?_

Si, tal como lo sospechaba, al actor le gustaba la chica o quizás si sufría algún problema con su corazón. Hiccup se inclinaba por la primera opción.

Hiccup jamás pensó que grabar sería tan difícil, cuando decían corte el director lo veia feo y decía

"Con sentimientos, como si fueras Hiccup, piensa en como sería Hiccup"

¡Dioses! ¿realmente le decían eso? El era el maldito Hiccup Haddock. Además esa bota verde que usaba en su pierna era muy molesta e incómoda.

Ahora estaba molesto, el era el mejor Hiccup Haddock del mundo, así que nadie jamás volvería a decirle que actuaba mal su propia vida.

"Acción"

Hiccup puso un rostro pensativo y luego señalo con emoción la pared.

— ¡Miren esto! hay mapas que nunca antes habíamos visto. Escritura que no conocemos y dragones que no reconocemos.

¡Es increíble! Este ojo del dragón es la prueba… de que hay un .mundo más allá afuera. Un mundo que debe ser explorado. — Movió las manos y se sintió estúpido por tener que actuar su propia vida, quizás estaba muerto y realmente no había alcanzado el Valhalla y estaba en una clase de Helheim creado por los dioses para castigarlo por su arrogancia al querer crear una utopía ¿Quien se creía? Él solo era un simple mortal

Todos en el set se quedaron callados cuando dijeron corte

— ¿Lo escucharon? ¿Lo vieron? Casi podía jurar que el personaje era real

Hiccup froto su frente un par de veces ¿El personaje? Ellos le decían personaje y por alguna razón había dejado de escuchar al idiota dueño del cuerpo. Ese lugar era Helheim sin duda alguna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, realmente espero sus comentarios y saber si les gusta este loco experimento. Como siempre lamento las faltas de ortografía que se puedan ir.**

* * *

 **Acto 4**

Las grabaciones terminaron, todos estaban impresionados. Hiccup se sintió ofendido por sus comentarios ¡Por Thor! Como si el no supiera como recrear eventos de su vida. Era hasta insultante que dijeran que hasta parecía que le había dado vida al personaje.

— Esto merece una celebración. — Menciono alguien del equipo, Hiccup se señaló cuando el tal ¿Santino? El que se parecía a Snotlout lo vio completo.

— _Te lo dije, este es un mundo de tiburones —_ La voz de Hikke finalmente se escucho, Hiccup comenzaba a creer que se había ido, lo cual no sería bueno, no quería estar ahí, donde fuera ahí, solo con esas personas.

— Oye, tendremos una reunión, no es una fiesta, quizás quieras ir

— Olvídalo, el no se junta con personas, él es...— La actriz hizo una pausa — Asombroso — Hasta Hiccup captó que eso había sido sarcasmo puro, y no pudo evitar reírse de su acción, es que había sido divertida, observo a la chica Liliana, quien Hiccup trataba de no ver con el vestuario porque le recordaba a Astrid, quien esperaba no se casará de nuevo si el se moría ¿Qué era eso? Estaba celoso. Espanto esas cosas de su mente, luego se dio cuenta que no eran sus celos, bueno la mitad lo eran la otra mitad eran cosas del actor que vivía en su cabeza.

— _Ese podría ser un buen tituló—._ Hikke anoto Mentalmente ese frase «El actor que vive en Mi cabeza» Luego lo podría usar.

Hiccup casi se olvidaba que ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba, así que tallando su frente vio seriamente a la chica

— Bueno, pero si quiero ir.

Todos incluidos el mismo actor dentro de Hiccup se sorprendieron

— ¿Tú quieres ir? — Liliana se sorprendió, no solo ella, todos estaban estupefactos, la invitación había sido por cortesía ya que jamás se juntaba con ellos, era antipático, pero ahora decía que si ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer? ¿Retirar la invitación? No el orgullo de la actriz no se lo permitía. — Claro, puedes ir.

Hiccup sintió la molestia de su extraño pasajero en su cabeza. Aún así podía notar que aquella rubia realmente no quería que fuera, Hiccup comprendía lo que era una invitación por compromiso, pero ya no diría que no, había estado molesto, que le dijeran que su vida no era tan importante, esas personas en definitiva no le agradaban, tanto como no le agradaba el dueño del cuerpo. Mientras se cambiaba la ropa se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que era idénticos solo que este chico se ponía maquillaje y cuidaba su cuerpo.

— _No dejes que te intimiden, Recuerda, estás es mi cuerpo, eres Hikke —_ Se escucho un suspiro pesado. _— El actor y modelo más cotizado, no quiero que mi reputación se manche por tu culpa, tu estúpido vikingo._

¡¿Estúpido Vikingo?!

Hiccup! No era vengativo, al menos eso pensaba, recordó que los gemelos le decían "Tirano" "Enfadoso" pero jamás vengativo. Bueno solo una vez aquella semana que no hubo noche en Berk, pero eso era debido a la falta de sueño.

Se supone que irían a comer hasta donde había entendido, bien ahora comería porque tenía hambre, no entendia nada de dietas y nada de imágenes, bueno eso sí. Se supone que el debía mantener la imagen de jinete ¿Héroe? A saber que pensaban las personas de él.

"+"+"+"

Hiccup queria decir algo en esa reunión y por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con la voz de Hikke, todo sucedió con esa invitación, cámaras personas que les tomaban fotos tenía que firmar y no sabía cómo debía hacerlo, sigio los pasos de la voz, hasta el sabía que era algo que se escuchaba loco "Seguir las indicaciones de una voz"

Todo salió más o menos bien, fueron hasta un cuarto privado, comieron, Hiccup imito la manera de comer de las personas, no pensaba comer con las manos, está el tenía un límite para avergonzar al engreido de la voz, ¿Quien diría que tenía un lado vengativo? Además que tenía hambre, no sabía que era dietas y no le importaba mucho. Así que en ese momento Comió mucho, lo que necesitaba porque no había comido nada, interesante como podía sentir hambre, o quizás era el cuerpo el que sentía hambre. Eso era espantoso, porque entonces ese chico llamado Hikke que se parecía a él se mataba de hambre.

— _Esas son muchas calorías, unas cincuentas abdominales._

Hiccup ignoro esas quejas, todo estaba bien hasta que alguien menciono su actuación soberbia, quizás cosas cómo "Nunca mejor" "Eres increíble" Ahí fue cuando Liliana lo vio fijamente¿Quizás había tomado? No estaba seguro

— ¿Porque eres tan antipático?

— También quiero saberlo — Respondió

— ¿Crees que es una broma? — La actriz lo vio seriamente. Todos guardaron silencio, incluso el, por todos los dioses le recordó a Astrid cuando le dijo que debía tomar un bando en la guerra contra los dragones. Liliana paracia que lo golpearia,

hasta Hiccup sabía que no debía dejar que eso pasará, en su lugar ella lo sujeto de la camisa y en algún momento en el que Hiccup se distrajo mientras trataba de apartar sus manos de su ropa, se rompió la camisa justo a la altura de su pecho, más bien de su torso dejando al descubierto su pecho con dos aros como si quisiera mostrar las tetillas. Todos abrieron la boca e hicieron un sonido de sorpresa hasta la chica, trato de devolverla la tela de su camisa pero no tenía arregló el joven vikingo cubrió su pecho porque no quería que nadie lo viera, hasta el sentía vergüenza.

— Creo que… necesito una camisa

Todos vieron para otro lado. El joven entorno los ojos frustrado, es que Hikke no tenía amigos y no sabía porque. Suspiro y contó hasta diez, luego hasta veinte, se levantó, aún cubriendo su pechos porque obviamente el tenía orgullo, no como el actor pero si como chico.

— _Ella está loca —_ Hikke parecía maldecir y decir palabras como la mataré, se operó las tetas, es plana y seguramente esta celosa

Aún así Hiccup sentía como el corazón del chico latía rápido, ahora no sabía si le gustaba o quizás si estaba enfermo. Ahora tenía un problema, había una hilera de chicas esperando afuera ¿Salir mostrando su torso? ¿Correr? Quizás no le importaba el chico del cuerpo pero quería mantener ese orgullo de hombre y a saber si de chico cotizado como Hikke aseguraba que era. Se cruzó de brazos cubriendo los agujeros de su camisa

— _Sonríe, soy una estrella, una estrella brillante, aún en estas situaciones, solo camina con orgullo._

Aunque le dijeran eso, solo salió escuchando el nombre del actor por parte de una orda de chicas; Camino con orgullo con el torso descubierto mientras algunas señoras de avanzada edad lo señalaban como si fuera una especie de espécimen que hacía algo malo. Siguió las indicaciones de Hikke. Tomo uno de esos, aparatos llamados autos o taxis, ese lugar esa una isla, tenía las locaciones para grabar todo, desde la orilla hasta una réplica de Berk. Hiccup observo por la ventanilla la cara del actor quien parecía maldecir.

— No fue tan malo

— ¿Me habla a mi? — Preguntó la persona que manejaba

— No, lo siento. — Hiccup cerró los ojos un par de veces, sentía un poco de sueño, veía borroso, entonces paso, el cambio ocurrió

Ahora Hiccup estaba en el reflejo, solo se cruzó de brazos en aquel lugar donde veía, hablaba pero no tenía control, bueno, ahora podía hablar y volver loco a Hikke, no por venganza, solo porque… bueno si era por venganza.

Hikke estuvo en silencio todo el camino hasta su casa una vez en la puerta del edificio volvió a soltar un par de maldiciones.

— Es tu culpa, te lo dije, te dije que cualquiera querría hacer algo así, pero no, como se parece a Astrid vas y caes, su cara linda engaña a todos

— _Ella no es Astrid_. — Hiccup ahora y como todo el tiempo estaba ofendido y molesto _— Jamás lo será, solo es…_ — Se calló, no diría que era alguien que le daba vida en lo que sea que hacían, porque sería admitir que el era un personaje y era obvio que no lo era, tenía recuerdos y no tenía una pierna, el no era un personaje. Pero ahora sentía curiosidad por el dueño del cuerpo ¿Porque era tan antipático y no confiaba en las personas?

Al bajar Hikke se dio cuenta que parecían… bueno no sabe que parecían, aún así se sorprendió pensando en el como dos personas. Como si ya hubiera aceptado que esa voz era real. Fue hasta el lobby del lugar, con toda la elegancia del mundo. — Porque tener el pecho descubierto, debía ser motivo de celebración.— Observo a los demás inquilinos.

«Vamos, jamás verán algo asi» pensó con orgullo, si pudiera diría que un aura brillante lo cubría

Hiccup solo podía ver sentir las emociones del actor, vaya que si era egocéntrico, Snotlout se queda muy corto con el nivel de amor propio que tenía por su cuerpo. Pero había algo que Hiccup no entendía, él no era precisamente musculoso ¿Porque ese chico llamado Hikke creía que se veía bien? Trato de recordar lo que decía sobre la dieta y cuidarse. Ahora no sabía si su cuerpo en algún punto se veía realmente como el de él. Lo que si sabía era que debían dar un espectáculo bastante cómico, puesto que seguían viéndolos, pero el actor caminaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Un Chico con dos agujeros en su camisa mostrando el pecho debía ser algo que no se ve todos los días. Hiccup recordó que ese chico vanidoso se parecía a él. Lo que le hizo sentir que por alguna razón el también debía dar risa, si lo pensaba bien era risible de una manera algo bizarra.

Hikke llegó a su departamento sin muchos imprevistos, quizás alguna que otra foto de alguna persona, algunas ancianas escandalizadas diciendo que ya no había moral, aún así el actor estaba fresco como un espectro de nieve.

— Eso Haddock, se llama caminar con orgullo. — Hikke frunció el ceño darse cuenta que estaba nuevamente hablando con la voz, ahora más que nunca estaba convenciendose que tenía algún desorden mental. — Voz ¿Estás ahí? — Silencio, no hubo respuesta. — ¿Estás enojado?

¿Se había ido? La molesta voz de Hiccup había desaparecido. Eso era un alivio, pero no sabía porque sentía que extrañaba tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuera una voz imaginaria. Al día siguiente alguien filtró la historia a la prensa e incluso salió en la televisión, Hikke se había quedado en silencio, su agente le había enviado algunos periódicos para que viéra qué famoso éra. Estos son algunos de los titulares:  
«Actor de famosa serie se desnuda» «Idolo muestra lo suyo» el más inusual era «Hikke, el actor juvenil más cotizado finalmente sale del clóset»

— _¿Porque sales del clóset?_ — preguntó Hiccup, quien había estado viendo todo, había escuchado cuando el actor lo llamaba, pero pensó que era mejor darle su espacio, después de todo, si no hubiera sido por él, quizás el actor hubiera ido a su casa y nada de eso estuviera pasando

— Es… es algo que no te importa — Hikke suspiro, ese día estaba cansado, su celular sonó. Hiccup escucho la voz de un hombre que le pedía dinero, por la manera que el chico reaccionó Hiccup supuso que no era nada bueno.

— Sabes Hiccup, la primera vez que actúe tenía cinco años, no fue nada del otro mundo, solo un comercial pequeño sobre sopa, era divertido, nosotros vivíamos en una casa pequeña, pero éramos felices, yo usaba una camisa cómoda, aunque tenía agujeros no me importaba porque era cómoda, jamás me sentí mal por la manera que vivíamos. Cuando salí en la televisión pensé que las personas a mi alrededor se alegrarian pero solo decían, es increíble que lo lograra a pesar de su situación, no entendía que significaba eso, así que no le di importancia, quizás yo era tonto, la gente era así, pero jamás dije nada. Supongo que fue eso, cuando me pagaron mejoramos un poco, ya no usaba esa camisa con agujeros, pero todo comenzó a ir mal. Mi padre comenzó a llevarme a esos lugares donde contratan personas para salir en la televisión, gasto todo el dinero en mi, dijo que era su mejor inversión. Así que continúe actuando, pero la gente seguía diciéndo lo mismo, incluso cuando termine la secundaria y obtuve el papel como Hiccup, nadie me felicitó, solo dijeron: increíble que lo lograra a pesar de la situación de su familia.

Éramos pobres, así que eso era todo lo que las personas veían en mi, un chico pobre que tuvo un golpe de suerte, nadie se alegró por mí, incluso mis padres estaban avergonzados de que fuéramos pobres, yo no lo sabía porque era un niño, o quizás me hacía el estúpido para no darme cuenta — Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de retomar con su monólogo — Entonces un día me dije que no me importaría mi situación, ni la condición, y que nadie jamás volvería a avergonzarme, sería increíble. Mis padres peleaban mucho por quien debía manejar el dinero, cuando tuve la oportunidad me fui de casa, ganaba lo suficiente; pensé que quizás me extrañarían, un día me di cuenta que pusieron todas sus esperanzas en mi, entonces haría que valiera la pena, amaría actuar y sería todo lo que los demás no pudieran ser… — El chico sonrió — A pesar de mi situación

— _Bueno, eres un cretino, a pesar de tu situación._

Hikke soltó una carcajada. — Cierto, bueno ahora soy el chico que salió del clóset o algo así, nadie dice nada de ti en esta nota, esto es solo sobre mi, supongo que debo agradecerte.

Ese día Hikke no tuvo que ir a grabar y los productores se replantaban dar por terminado su contrato

Hikke se presentó en la oficina de los jefes. Hiccup solo le hablaba lo necesario, quizás para que no pareciera loco hablando solo, cosa que el actor agradecía. Hubo silencio, luego el director hablo..

— No puede seguir así, los escritores han pensado reducir tu participación

Hiccup resopló, eso era imposible, después de todo eso jamás paso, aunque esa no era su vida.

Aunque parece que solo terminó en un regaño y una advertencia.

— _¿Eso fue todo? Interesante como no hiciste nada y tú eres quien recibe el regaño ¿Porque no trajeron a esa loca que rompió la camisa?_

Hikke soltó una carcajada ¿Acaso la voz de su cabeza comenzaba a estar de su lado.

—Todo el mundo echó a correr y a gritar, por eso que pasó. Pensé que los telespectadores habían llamado para quejarse de mi comportamiento, así que los escritores habían decidido prenderme fuego debajo de mi culo sin importarles que pasara, mandándome a volar ¿Entiendes?— Dijo Hikke a Hiccup una vez que salió de ahí.

Aunque Hiccup no entendía nada, salvo que realmente el chico le recordaba algo a el, ser el centro de atención, con la diferencia de que él odiaba eso y el actor parecía que fingía que lo disfrutaba mientras verdaderamente lo odiaba

— Te dije que el mundo del espectáculo es diferente a lo normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece**

 **La historia es un experimento para probar nuevas maneras de narración.**

 **Gracias por sus Fav y Follows**

* * *

 **Acto 5**

Hiccup podía decir muchas, pero solo tenía algo en la mente.

ahí va un buen consejo: «jamás se les ocurra dejar que alguien convierta en película la historia de su vida. No me refiere a que lo haga bien o mal; eso es lo de menos. Hablo de todos los pelmazos que no pararán de acosarlos, de acribillarlos a preguntas, de meterles cámaras de televisión en las narices, de pedirles autógrafos, de decirles qué chicos tan geniales son. ¡Ja! Amigos, si la idiotez pudiera embotellarse, me haría botellero y ganaría dinero»

Aunque claro Hiccup no sufría nada de esto porque nadie sabía que esa era su vida, así que no podía dar ese consejo, al contrario, Hikke el actor disfrutaba de todas esas tonterías banales como las cámaras y sonreír como si realmente estuviera feliz… Así que comenzaba a acostumbrarse con esos cambios aleatorios. Pero el joven Vikingo quería saber cuándo podría volver a su mundo; o si es que estaba en una especie de limbo ¿Que había hecho para no llegar al Valhalla? Aveces pensaba en Astrid, y claro ver a la chica que se parecía a ella no lo ayudaba, sobre todo porque desde el incidente con la camisa ella no había hablado con él, vamos ni para pedirle perdón, comenzaba a entender esa actitud de Hikke, aún así el corazón del cuerpo saltaba como loco al verla.

Sin lugar a dudas a Hikke le gustaba, aunque dijera que no. Hiccup podía apostar su otra pierna a que así era. Y eso era serio, el jamás apostaría su otra pierna si no estaba seguro.

Hikke había ido a una cita con un doctor con el pretexto de que debía mantenerse sano y que últimamente tenía migrañas, mitad de esas palabras eran verdad, la otra mitad era para saber si no tenía un tumor, al parecer eso hace que puedas escuchar voces; para esa altura Hiccup ya no trataba de hacerle entender que no era producto de su imaginación.

Dicen que, antes de morir, vemos desfilar nuestra vida como un relámpago ante nuestros ojos. Hiccup no vio nada de eso, si es que estaba muerto no vio nada, eso era un timo, una estafa ¿Donde estaba su luz y las valquirias? Había sido timado, pero por otro lado quizás no estaba muerto, tampoco era un maldito tumor que vivía en la cabeza de aquel chico, basta decir que Hikke no era tan malo, solo inmaduro, después de escuchar la historia del actor Hiccup no sentía lástima por el, quizás y solo quizás un poco de empatía. Observo al actor atravez del espejo, movía sus manos de un lugar para otro en claro signo de nerviosismo, al parecer le asustaba tener un tumor, cáncer o alguna nueva enfermedad. Quizás era algo paranoico y no tenía tacto, su lengua viperina le causaba más problemas que nada,¡Pero hombre! No podía ser tan malo,después de todo se parecía a él, solo físicamente. Así que Hiccup tomo la decisión de tratar de entender la situación, eso es lo que él hacía, analizaba y alguna idea o como sus amigos decían — Hiccidea — Se presentaba.

— Muy bien señor Harold, usted está en perfecta salud

Hikke estaba en shock, el había esperado algo, cualquier cosa, presión alta, arritmias, venga que hasta un resfriado era bueno en este momento, cualquier cosa que explicara porque el personaje que interpreta le habla al oído, no solo eso, como si no fuera suficiente para el maldito Hiccup ser bueno en todo, toma control de su cuerpo y se Zampa unas tres hamburguesas logrando que luego tenga que hacer ejercicio, no, al parecer la medicina le había fallado ¿Qué mundo loco era ese?

— Quizás es estrés ¿No puede dormir?

¡Eureka! Estrés, si, eso era. Hikke suspiro aliviado, solo era estrés.

— ¿Qué hay de mi corazón? — Preguntó el actor recordando esos extraños momentos donde siente que se va a salir de su pecho y el estómago se siente como si tuviera aire. — Seguro tiene algo

— Sus estudios están limpios, pero quizás un electrocardiograma pueda arrojar más luz a sus preocupaciones. ¿No puede dormir?

— No, no puedo, es como si escuchará una molesta voz en mi cabeza que no se calla.

El doctor anoto algo en una hoja.

Hikke temió que empezará a creer que está loco, después de todo seguramente no es normal escuchar una voz.

— Le recetare unas pastillas para dormir, lo único que parece sufrir es agotamiento, quizás causado por no dormir bien, recomiendo un poco de descsnso.

El actor suspiro, ese doctor estaba mal si pensaba que podía tomarse un descanso. De hecho en momento estaba en sus horas libres, no tenía llamado hasta la tarde, porque hasta a los actores les dan horas de descanso, no es que la industria del entretenimiento sea tan mala, solo que el tiempo es dinero, bueno ya se podrían imaginar todo lo que Hikke estaba pensando. El ganaba dinero solo con decir unas palabras.

La verborrea del doctor no terminaba. Hiccup solo entendía unas cuantas palabras, como "cefaleas" "gastritis" parecía que el dueño del cuerpo se ponía tenso, quizás todo eso era algo malo.

Después de aquel chasco, porque Hikke esperaba tener algo mal,en su lugar el médico le dijo que estaba tan sano como un roble, eso era raro porque los árboles de caen, así que eso no era una buena comparación. Aún así salió de la consulta con un sentimiento amargó, aunque fuera el estrés no estaba del todo seguro.

— _¿Entonces? —_ preguntó Hiccup curioso por saber que era todo lo que el doctor había dicho, curioso nombre para un curandero "Doctor"

— Entonces nada, solo te ignorare y seguiré con mi vida.

Subió a su auto y se puso en marcha, a esas alturas no le importaba mucho si le tomaban fotos, porque realmente no había mucho que contar de su vida, salvo que fue al médico por algún problema médico ¿Qué no sería bueno algo así?

La bella isla donde grababan era conocida por sus magníficas locaciones, muchas series se grababan ahí.

Hikke condujo un buen rato, veía el espejo retrovisor y ahí estaba Hiccup viéndolo fijamente.

— No te hablaré, no lo haré.

— _Tampoco te hablaré, pero… —_ Hiccup pensó un poco antes de hablar..— _Debería aprender a hacer eso que estas haciendo, ¿Qué tal si un día de la nada cambiamos mientras tú haces eso?_

Hikke estacionó lo más rápido que pudo, sudaba frío. La voz tenía razón, quizás eso pasaba y solo Dios sabría que le pasaría, no quería terminar estampado en algún lugar, bueno quizás debería ir con un psiquiatra, pero no podía ir, la gente sabría que escuchaba la voz del personaje, entonces tomo la decisión más lógica. Le enseñaría a conducir a Hiccup.

Así comenzó la travesía para enseñarle a la voz en su cabeza como no matarlo si cambiaban en pleno viaje en auto. Con paciencia explicó en voz alta

— Es automático así que lo hay mucho que aprender, freno, acelerador, dirección, incluso un idiota puede aprender a manejar. — Hikke inmediatamente se recriminó esas palabras ¿Porque lo hacía? Estaba siendo grosero con la voz en su cabeza, que al parecer era el mismo, seguro algún psicoanalista lo encontraría fascinante; Aunque el lo encontraba irritante.

Hiccup entendió que ese era un mundo nuevo y también el era algo nuevo para ese mundo. Así que no trararia de averiguar, al menos no de momento, que había pasado.

 **"-"-"-"-"-"**

La llegada al set fue un poco aguitada, tuvo que acelerar y frenar, mostrar cómo girar como si fuera un primeríso detrás el volante, aún así parecía una buena idea que la voz supiera conducir.

Todos estaban llegando entre ellos el par de gemelos Toov quienes hacían el papel de Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

— Hey Hikke, vimos tu foto, muy buenos pechos — Bromeó uno de ellos.

Hikke le sonrió en manera sarcástica

— Ellos, ellos son divertidos — Admitió Hikke. Después de ir a su camerino donde la mujer regordeta apretó sus brazos.

— ¿Subiste de peso? — preguntó al verlo — Déjame ver — Pidió la mujer

Hikke se levantó mientras está le acercaba el traje.

— Bien, creo que se verá un poco mejor el traje. No entiendo porque el protagonista es tan delgado y sin músculos, hay que ocultar todo esto — La mujer lo señaló. — Por Cierto, leí el artículo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen. El sordo escribe lo que le cuenta el ciego, el tonto del pueblo lo corrige, y los  
compañeros de los otros periódicos lo plagian.

Inmediatamente Hikke sonrió como si aquello hubiera sido el mejor chiste del mundo. Esto obviamente fue para molestar a Hiccup, dado que todo ese rumor había sido por su culpa, bueno por culpa de Liliana, aún así lo que la mujer dijo de su cuerpo lo hizo sentir orgulloso de su ejercicio.

— _Tengo tu mismo cuerpo, genio._ — Hiccup hizo una mueca que Hikke vio en el espejo.

Hikke odiaba eso, ver como su reflejo se movía y hablaba solo, por más que cerraba los ojos eso no cambiaba.

Al salir del camerino se topó con Liliana, la chica parecía un poco apenada.

— toma — La chica coloco una caja frente a él. — Es por la camisa que estropee el otro día.

— Tu forma se pedir perdón es única — Menciono el chico con sarcasmo.

— Lo siento, ¿Si? Solo paso, yo no pensé que dirías que si a la invitación, jamas dices que sí Además tú siempre eres antipático. Lo siento; sé que te regañaron

— ¿Es mi culpa querer ser amable? Quizás yo quería salir con ustedes, pero con estas cosas, no gracias. Estoy mejor solo, ya sabes al menos así no salen rumores infundados. — Hikke le dedicó su mejor mirada de desaprobación. Pero por dentro estaba nervioso, ahí estaba esa sensación, su estómago se sentía extraño, como si tuviera aire ¿Nervios antes de grabar? No el no tenía nervios, no desde hace algunos años. ¿Dolor de estómago? ¡Maldita sea! Quizás debía ir al baño.

— Muy bien, todos silencio — Grito el director.

Lo bueno de grabar en locaciones al aire libre era el realismo de las cosas, debían utilizar poca pantallas verdes, salvo la bota especial que usaba Hikke para fingir la prótesis, todo estaba bien.

— Todos a sus puestos, silencio…"Accion"

Como si esa palabra fuera mágica, el cambio se hizo

Comenzaban a encontrar un patrón en esos cambios, al parecer no eran tan aleatorios

— Cuando raptaron a Valka y fui a buscarla ¿Me hubieran detenido?

— Bueno, técnicamente eres el jefe, así que no…

Hiccup estaba sorprendido, pero no como la primera vez… los hombres continuaron hablando.

Hikke quería morir, sentía que moría ¿Una voz moría?

«Lo haré bien» pensó Hiccup para que se calmara, aunque no hablara lo sentía en su cabeza y eso era doloroso.

— _¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo?_ — preguntó Hikke. — _Es mi carrera, debes hacerlo bien_

Hiccup asintió aunque realmente no estaba seguro de si estaba seguro de hacerlo bien, era su vida y sabía eso. Pero algo era cierto, encontraba un poco de tranquilidad cuando controlaba el cuerpo. Entro como dicen en esa carrera en personaje, en este caso solo era ser el mismo.

Sintió la mano de Stoick en su hombro, levantó la vista hacia aquel hombre.

— Los dragones han sido su vida, aún lo son y lo seguirán siendo. Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos detenerlos, así que mejor apoyarlo.

Hiccup volteo a ver al actor que hacía de Stoick

— Ve allá afuera, encuentra lo que llama tu atención, y cuando lo encuentres Berk estará esperándo por ti

Hiccup sonrió ante esas palabras, hasta se Había olvidado que había cámaras

— Mejor vete antes que se pase la nostalgia y se arrepienta.

Si recordaba bien. — Cosa que si hacía. — Debía salir corriendo y chiflar a su dragón.

"Corte"

— Eso fue muy bueno, buenos gestos Hikke, está vez lo lograste a la primera.

Hiccup froto su frente, comenzaba a entender un poco más al actor y su actitud arrogante.

— Vamos, siguiente escena. — Todos de movían de un lado a otro

— Realmente has… has mejorado mucho — Liliana tocó su hombro

— ¿Gracias? — Hiccup no sabía que Responder, en primera porque el corazón estaba acelerado, en segundo porque Hikke no paraba de hablar y decir cosas como "Bruja"

Hiccup dejo que le colocarán los arnés y se subió en una especie de silla con fondo verde, tenía el ceño fruncido, se suponía que eso era su dragón. Estaba cada vez más ofendido

— Escena 32, toma 1 "Acción.

— ¿Estás listo para esto? — Trato de verse como si hablara con Toothless, eso era estúpido, todo eso era… ya ni siquiera quería encontrar alguna palabra para describir como se sentía. Sí todo iba como recordaba dentro de poco escucharia una voz molesta

— Bla, bla, bla. ¿Porque tienes que ser tan dramático con todo? Mejor ya vamonos

Justo como lo recordaba, bueno, no exactamente.

— Está bien, pero si alguien tiene alguna duda.

— ¡Hacía el más allá!

Hiccup siguió actuando, repitió esa escena dos veces más, pero él siguió con la actualización mejor que cualquier otra persona, poco a poco todos lo veían como si fuera una especie de bicho raro. Sonó una campana haciendo que todos suspiraran aliviados

— Bien, bien. Ha sido genial. — El director parecía complasivo con el avance de las tomas. — Tomen un descanso.

— Hikke — LIliana se puso frente a él. — ¿Prácticas conmigo? — preguntó, acomodo su cabello de una manera que Hiccup por un mínuto casi olvida que no es Astrid.

— _Dile que no. —_ Murmuró Hikke entre dientes

— Claro que sí. — Hiccup se perdió por un momento antes de darse cuenta que ya había aceptado.

— Tenemos una escena juntos, así que sería mejor si practicamos juntos.

— La escena de las estrellas — Dijo Hiccup sonriendo con nostalgia, eso fue antes…

— _Deja los spoilers por todos los cielos, ella no lo sabe, cállate, nadie más sabes nada. Está bien que me arruines mis ganas de trabajar, pero no a las demás personas, ten un poquito de consideración._

— ¿Antes de…? — preguntó Liliana.

— De nada, la escena de las estrellas, — repitió, el chico tenía razón, no tenía porque decirle a las personas lo que estaba por pasar, además estaba disfrutando mucho actuar su propia vida.

* * *

 **Ojalá dejarán comentarios, pero de igual manera continuaré con esta historia, porque me gusta mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**:D hola gente, aquí con otro capítulo, creo que comenzaré a publicar un capítulo a la semana.**

 **Gracias a todos por los comentarios en el anterior capitulo, son como un bálsamo para mí. En verdad muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Acto 6**

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Cuando algo tan poderoso que no acabas de entender te cambia cuerpo y mente, no te queda más remedio que acostumbrarte a ello y dejarte llevar por el río de la vida.  
A veces será doloroso, otras placentero, pero cada uno tiene que librar sus propias batallas para conseguir lo que quiere o necesita.

Hiccup comenzaba a tener curiosidad por todo a su alrededor así fue como frente unas paletas de chupa chups trataba de descifrar porque las personas ignoraban la barra libre de comida, la mayoría tenía una comida especial, eso le pareció extraño, aún así Hiccup si comió los bocadillos destinados para las personas que laboran en el set de grabación, aún a pesar de las protestas de la voz, la cual no paraba de decir improperios sobre cómo eso afectaba a su cuerpo, cuántas calorías tendría y cuántas horas en el gimnasio debía de hacer para compensar esas calorías de más.

Sinceramente Hiccup sentía que un plato de lechuga no lo llenaría ni un poco y parecía que no era el único que compartía esa opinión sobre las llamadas "Dietas" el había escuchado esa palabra en dragones y en vikingos algo robustos, incluso el había sugerido alguna vez que al pueblo le hacía falta comer menos, pero hablaba de vikingos grandes y fornidos, esas personas eran… bueno delgadas, el era delgado no por gusto, solo los dioses le habían dado esa complexión nada vikingesca. Y lo había aceptado, así que no hacía eso que llamaban dietas

El chico que hacía de Fishlegs se acercó a él ¿Cuál era su nombre? Willy, bueno todos lo llamaban así. Hiccup supuso que ese era su nombre

— Lo sé, todo sabe bien, al menos mejor que todo eso que comen por allá — Señaló al tal Santino con su ensalada y pechuga de pollo

— No puedo estar más de acuerdo. — Hiccup encontró reconfortante que alguien más compartiera su punto de vista con respecto a la comida

— _Me estás matando en carbohidratos_ — Bramó el actor

«¿Quien soy yo, un actor?» pensó fuerte y claro, habían descubierto que podían comunicarse con el pensamiento, algo aún más loco, sin prestar atención a las quejas se atiborro de aquellos aperitivos y los diferentes sabores de bebidas. El mundo había mejorado desde que Berk era un pueblo que pelaba contra dragones, Hiccup llegó a la conclusión que aquello era el futuro y sin duda estás personas solo representaban algo que habían leído en algún libro de historia, sin duda Snotlout estaría feliz. Porque estás personas se habían encargado de buscar a sus descendientes por el parecido extraordinario, eso lo llevo a la siguiente conclusión, la cual era algo aterradora. El cuerpo donde estaba era de alguno de sus descendientes y los dioses lo habían enviado para que lo llevará por el buen camino, que buena falta le hacía, porque hasta donde había visto — Lo cual era poco.— El chico tenía serios problemas para socializar, aunque realmente el no había sido una persona llena de virtudes, había tenido sus momentos malos, muchos momentos malos, porque antes era algo torpe, luego paso por la etapa de independencia y querer explorar y se había topado con algunos cuántos, de acuerdo, demasiados problemas. Así que quizás por eso los dioses lo habían seleccionado para ayudar a este joven tan parecido a él.

— ¿Estás comiendo nachos? — Preguntó Liliana — ¿Tú estás comiendo aperitivos?

— Tengo Hambre, supongo que es normal que coma si tengo hambre — Hiccup comenzaba a notar más patrones de comportamiento, por ejemplo esa chica, que bien podía ser su descendiente, eso ya lo asustaba porque era idéntica a Astrid físicamente y suponía que él y Astrid se habían casado y tenido hijos y sus hijos más hijos, de alguna manera estaban emparentados, casi se ahoga pensando que posiblemente eran familia, el chico Hikke y ella podían ser primos o alguna clase de parientes cercanos.

Hiccup estaba un 90% seguro que a Hikke le gustaba la actriz y no solo un "Me gustas" esto era como un fuego que arrabasa con todo, no solo eso, su estómago lo comprobaba, justo ahora tenía ese nudo que solo podía ser causa de verla o por comer muy rápido.

— Como sea. — La chica lo siguió viendo de manera extraña. — ¿Practicaremos las líneas?

— _Te dije que le dijeras que no._ — Hikke comenzó a parlotear haciendo que Hiccup olvidará todo eso de parientes lejanos o peor aún, estar muerto y que Astrid se hubiera casado con Alguien, no es que esa idea fuera de su agrado precisamente, quizás estaba pensando muy fuerte

— _¿Como se supone que eres un héroe, ahora piensas que pasaría sí Astrid se casa con alguien más? ¿No eres tú quien me acaba de arruinar toda la trama?_

— Claro querías que ensayaramos. — Hiccup nuevamente hizo oídos sordos de las quejas de Hikke.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Para un actor joven no hay nada más peligroso que el éxito inmediato. Hikke Había dado los primeros pasos, ahí se ha conseguido algunos seguidores, pensando en las palabras de su agente sobre lo efímero que es la fama, no podía dejar de pensar en la actuación y en como ahora lo felicitaban más que antes, cuando salió la primera película todos sonreían, pero luego dijeron que su actuación se había estancado. Y quizás era verdad. Hiccup no le resultaba muy fácil de interpretar, era por mucho alguien complicado, quien haya diseñado la personalidad bien podía ser un sádico como el propio Hiccup había dicho con respecto a quitarle una pierna.

— ¿Listo?— La voz de Liliana interrumpió su monólogo interno.

Hikke observo a la chica frente a él, maldecía a Hiccup quien parecía pensativo desde que cambiaron de lugar y lo dejo con la tarea de prácticar la escena con Liliana, el prefería estar en su camerino descansando; pero en su lugar aunque estaba en el set.

La chica contó hasta tres y comenzó a leer el libreto.

— Tenías razón Hiccup.

— Y esto es solo el principio… — Silencio, se había quedado sin palabras, congelado aunque sabía las líneas no lograba decirlas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Liliana lo observo, era… diferente, podía sentirlo en su actuación. — Di tus líneas.

Hikke Carraspeo un par de veces, no era posible, se había congelado en una simple escena ¿Qué pasaba con él? — Volvamos a intentarlo. — Carraspeo y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez trato de ponerse nuevamente en personaje. "Soy Hiccup" se recitó un par de veces tan fuerte que el cambio ocurrió. A esa altura Hikke comenzaba a darse cuenta que cambiaba cuando no podía actuar, lo cual era irónico, ya que el era un actor.

Hiccup suspiro al darse cuenta que otra vez estaba en posesión del cuerpo.

— Un momento. — Hiccup se levantó y dio un par de vueltas. — ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? — pidió a la actriz, necesitaba un poco de aire.

Justo en ese momento Liliana observo el trasero del chico, no era un secreto que tenía buen cuerpo, y ella lo había visto más de una vez, quizás le caía mal pero no era ciega. En el momento en que casi babea, el chico se giró y la pilló mirándolo descaradamente.  
—Y, por favor, ¿te importaría no verme tanto?

Maldita sea, él la había visto, eso no era bueno. Aunque no tenía nada por lo que avergonzarse, quizás Hikke tenía un carácter de mierda, pero ¡Joder! Tenía un buen trasero, no era la única que había deleitado sus ojos, más cuando usaba ese traje de piel que se pegaba y resaltaba cierta area… azorada trato de pensar en otras cosas que no fuera en la anatomía de nadie.

— Listo, creo que ya lo tengo ¿Te importaría si lo hacemos ahí? — Hiccup señalo lo que parecía parte de la escenografía, el no sabía nada sobre actuación, lo que si sabía era que trataría que parecíera algo real lo que dijera, por lo menos eso funcionaba con él y ya había dicho esas palabras antes.

— _Debiste decirle que no.—_ se quejo Hikke, odiaba eso, no poder controlar su cuerpo, quizás tenía doble personalidad, debía investigar sobre y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Hiccup (si es que era real y no solo la voz en su cabeza u otra personalidad escondida) Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, el estaba estancado sin motivación para interpretar y ahora cada vez que no podía hacer alguna escena Hiccup era quien lo hacía, algo cliché, el héroe al rescate. Si, porque todo trataba sobre el maldito jinete.

— ¿Ahí? — Liliana señaló un banco. Estaba nerviosa ¿Porque estaba nerviosa? Eso era nuevo. Era como si fuera diferente.

— Si, ahí… — Hiccup se sentó a su lado, fingió leer el libreto, la verdad le venía sin cuidado lo que decia, porque el ya lo sabía, era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Liliana Carraspeo un poco sintiéndose incómoda antes de comenzar

«— Tenías razón Hiccup, hay muchas cosas aquí afuera. Y es...hermoso — Volteo a verlo y no podía creerlo, el estaba sonriendo

— Y este es solo el comienzo Astrid… ¿Quien sabe que mas podremos encontrar aquí.» — La vio fijamente y luego vio el cielo. Espero unos segundos antes de volver a verla — ¿Mejor? Creo que estuve mejor que la vez anterior

Liliana asintió sin estar muy segura de lo que se suponía que tenía que decir, ese chico podía cambiar de una actuación fría a una actualización llena de sentimientos con unas cuantas palabras. Sin contar con el buen trasero que tenía. La joven actriz tuvo que mover las hojas con el guión para tratar de echarse un poco de aire a la cara

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — Preguntó Hiccup al escuchar un zumbido.

—Estan podando los árboles. —. Respondió LIliana — ¿Porque?

Hiccup observo a la personas encargada de realizar semejante labor. Aunque no es seguro que la actividad sea nueva, él la recuerda Algo distinta, a saber: con una escoba o con un rastrillo u alguna otra cosa.  
Ese hombre, en cambio,marchaba con un aparato de factura completamente nueva, un soplador-aspirador de hojas portátil. Un aparato fascinante que soplaba con una fuerza inmensa, sin duda se había hecho necesario porque la evolución entretanto,había producido una forma más resistente de follaje.

— ¿Estás bien? — Liliana pasó su mano frente a él.

— Si, solo pensaba en lo resistente que deben ser las hojas para necesitar un aparato que haga tanto ruido como un dragón en temporada de apareamiento.

Las analogías de Hiccup lograban que las personas pensarán que Hikke era gracioso, hasta un comercial le habían ofrecido, eso podía ser una mala señal así que Hikke sopesó los pro y contra de tener a Hiccup en su cabeza compartiendo el cuerpo. Observo el espejo, ahí estaba Hiccup haciendo algo, no sabía en qué ocupaba su tiempo cuando no controlaba el cuerpo, bien podía cultivar hierba imaginaria en algun invernadero imaginario dentro de su mente.

Pro: Quizás mejoraría como actor  
Contra: quizás estaba loco

Pro: Tendría más trabajo y su karma mejoraría, si es que estaba pagando el mal karma

Contra: con mal karma, quizás volvería a tener ese bloqueo como actor  
Pro: Ninguno de esos estúpidos argumentos sobre el karma y posible locura podía vencer a «Mejorando como actor».

Hiccup escucho todo eso, su lista era por mucho ridícula.

— _No siempre es bueno que a la gente le guste su trabajo._ — Murmuró Hiccup.

— Si, pero eres bueno siendo tú, así que déjame la parte de disfrutar el trabajo a mi

Por el momento Hikke había decidido retrasar su visita con algún psicólogo, después de todo, nada mala estaba pasando con esos cambios ¿Qué podía perder?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo semanal, espero les guste.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios**

 **Acto 7**

Uno de los grandes inventos moderno, quitando la televisión, el celular, aquel escandaloso aparato que servía para que las personas no se vieran cara a cara para hablar y perdieran lo impersonal de escribir una carta, sinceramente si ese era el futuro las personas se estaban volviendo flojas, otro invento curioso era el papel higiénico y sus múltiples texturas y olores (super invento) Hiccup estaba debatiéndose entre porque debia de tener una suavidad extrema su trasero, o en todo caso el trasero de Hikke y es que no terminaba de entender porque ahora las personas tomaban mucha atención al olor, es decir, la gente lo debe desechar después de todo.

— _¿Porque me haces esto?_ — La voz de Hikke lo saco de sus divagaciones. _— Debe ser suave, no vivimos en la edad media_

Frente a Hiccup se encontraba quizás un desafío más difícil que elegir la marca de papel higiénico correcto.

Ese aparato que servía para perder el tiempo, una especie de televisión y algo con un teclado. Pero ese no es el invento revolucionario para Hiccup, no, el no veía la pantalla con colores y el teclado como algo que valiera la pena mencionar, si algún día puede mencionarlo

He aquí que llega esa maravilla del talento invento: llegó ese aparato,el ratón. Pocos inventos ha habido tan geniales.  
Uno pasa el aparatito por encima de la mesa, y tal como uno lo va pasando por la mesa se va monviendo una mano pequeña por la pantalla. Y si se quiere tocar un punto de la imagen, uno aprieta el ratón y la manita ya está tocando el punto de la imagen. Es tan facilísimo que Hiccup estaba realmente fascinado. Sin embargo, aquello habría sido sólo un divertido juguete si hubiera servido únicamente para simplificar diversas actividades de oficina. Pero resultó que aquel aparato era una asombrosa forma mixta.

Se podía escribir, también era posible relacionarse, a través de una red de distribución, con todas las personas e instituciones que también estuvieran dispuestas a ello. Además —a diferencia del teléfono— muchos abonados no tenían que estar ellos mismos delante de su ordenador, sino que podían dejar allí cosas, de forma que; durante su ausencia se podía  
echar mano de ellas; cualquier persona lo hacía.

Pero lo que a Hiccup más le gustaba era que de allí se podían extraer periódicos, revistas, todas las formas imaginables del saber. Era como una inmensa biblioteca con horario ilimitado de apertura. ¡Cómo había echado eso de menos!  
En cambio, esa tecnología denominada «interred» lo ofrecía casi todo a cualquier hora del día y de la noche. Sólo había que buscarlo en un aparato llamado «Google» y tocar el resultado. Y al cabo de poco tiempo comprobó que, de una manera u otra,siempre iba a parar a la misma dirección: una obra de consulta perfectamente diseñada y llamada Wikipedia, fácil de reconocer como una palabra «enciclopedia» a pesar de tanto conocimiento Hiccup aún seguía sin saber dónde estaba y solo una pregunta rondaba su mente al pensar fuertemente.

" _ **¿Qué me pasó?"  
"¿Qué me pasó?"**_

Al mismo tiempo que sonaba la voz de Hiccup, Hikke el dueño del cuerpo dijo exactamente las mismas palabras, obviamente, el ángulo de voz de Hiccup oscureció la voz del actor

Hay algo que no está bien.  
Hiccup se frotó los ojos y abrió los ojos lo más ampliamente posible frente el espejo para obtener una visión más clara.  
Plantado ante de sus ojos estaba un adolescente de pelo castaño, y ojos verdes brillantes como estrellas que llenaban el cielo nocturno.

Hiccup parecía estar a punto de darse cuenta de algo increíble, tanto la cara del chico como su propia cara mostraban un toque de palidez.

 _ **"De ninguna manera"  
"De ninguna manera"**_

Una vez más, al unísono, las dos personas se igualaron perfectamente en el tiempo como si fueran un par de cantantes profesionales. De ninguna manera, ni siquiera un dueto profesional, porque incluso una persona así puede quedarse a la zaga de la otra ligeramente. Pero en su caso, los dos están conectados como si el espíritu, incluso el tono de su voz coincida sin diferencia.  
Aunque había una diferencia, el rostro de Hiccup estaba pálido como si tuviera estreñimiento, ni siquiera digno de mención, pero el delicado rostro del actor estaba pálido, pero parecía extremadamente frágil e indefenso, despertando lástima, cada ceño fruncido o sonrisa parecía querer provocar el cambio del cielo y la tierra.

" _ **Maldita sea"**_

" _ **Maldita sea"**_

Ambos maldecían en voz alta al mismo tiempo, aunque tal lenguaje vulgar saliendo de una gran belleza es algo realmente increíble.

Armando su determinación, Hiccup extendió su mano derecha hasta su pie izquierdo, misma acción hecha por Hikke, no era raro, sentía esa pierna que no era suya, pero la sensación a metal también estaba ahí. Solo para comprobar que no estaba loco fue hasta el gran espejo en la habitación donde se veía todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba, su reflejo, tal cual, sin una pierna pero no era su reflejo ¿Qué pasaba? Hiccup giro en su lugar un poco tratando de llamar a Hikke, pero era como si estuvieran suspendidos en ambos extremos.¿Qué era eso?

Si tuviese que dar un ejemplo, sería como si su campo de visión estuviera cortado por la mitad y cada mitad tuviera una visión diferente.

Sin embargo, la buena noticia es que todavía tenía un pensamiento lógico básico y un cuerpo sano.  
Habiendo tratado con dos grandes problemas después de eso. Hiccup se sentó en la cama de madera debajo de él, debido a su movimiento, la cama de madera crujió y gimió.  
Tomando una respiración profunda, Hiccup se obligó a calmarse, desde un inicio todo eso era extraño, pero ahora ambos estaban al mismo tiempo y no estaban al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo.

El problema es, por supuesto, el problema visual, una conciencia con dos campos de vista, como si no tuvieran suficiente con lo que les había pasado, ahora estaban fucionados de una manera nada ortodoxa, tambien habia otro problema el cual era el problema del obstáculo del movimiento. Cuando dos personas hacen los mismos movimientos al mismo tiempo, muchas diferencias surgirán, como caminar.

Hiccup cojeaba ligeramente por su prótesis. Pero no estaba en su cuerpo, y si Hikke trataba de caminar quizás se tropezara al intentarlo. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Hiccup se sentía como un cremallerus siendo montado por los jinetes, aveces cada uno quería ir a lugares diferentes.

— Hikke ¿Estás ahí? — Silenció, no hubo respuesta, su mano izquierda subió hasta su frente, pero estaba seguro que no la había movió, al menos no de forma conciente.

" **Me duele"**

" **Me duele"**

El estilo dúo de hablar hizo que su garganta se sintiera como si tuviera un trozo de saliva pegada en ella, pero no hubiera manera de escupirla, muy incómodo. Hiccup frunció en ceño y miró al chico, que lo miró directamente.  
De repente, una inspiración lo alcanzó. Debía comprobar que efectivamente ambos estaban fuciomandose en el cuerpo.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Mientras trataba de comprobar su teoría de caminar de alguna manera con la conciencia de Hikke, aunque al parecer ya no podían hablar como antes, al menos no de momento ¿Como debía averiguar lo que pasaba? El no tenía conocimiento del mundo y sentía que Hikke solo reflejaba lo que él decía de cierta manera. Pero no había información, sospechaba que Hikke estuviera En algún lugar de su mente sin poder hablarle.

De repente, un deseo de orinar le golpeó, por la sensación, debe ser del lado del actor, observo al frente y casi le da un infarto al ver su reflejo frente a el sin necesidad de un espejo. Eso se ponía más extraño.

— ¡Bueno! Ya que es así, entonces vamos a probar la verdadera profundidad de este asunto.

— _Me parece una buena idea —_ Hikke incluso se sorprendió por haber logrado hablar de nuevo, aunque estar en forma de vikingo sin una pierna no era lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque estaban en el mismo cuerpo viéndose de manera diferente, como si ambos fueran un fantasma poseyendose mutuamente. Era escalofriante, antes solo podía ver lo que Hiccup hacia, o al menos lo sabía, pero no sentía sus manos, tampoco los olores, ahora sentía todo lo que Hiccup sintiera, o quizás él lo sentía e Hiccup lo reflejaba, todo eso lo mareaba y confundía, había que ir nuevamente al doctor.

— Debo orinar — Dijo Hiccup, aunque sabía que no eran sus ganas. Aún así después de haber aliviado esa tención se dio cuenta que Hikke luchaba con el pantalón

De repente, ¡el impulso de hacer pis abruptamente golpeó como una ola gigante! Las piernas de Hiccup se apretaron inconscientemente, y un rojo rosado enrojeció su rostro.

«No, esto, si esto continúa, las cosas se pondrán muy mal» pensó, esas malditas ganas de orinar solo crecían. Hiccup sabía que no era él, el ya había ido al baño.

Hiccup rápidamente corrió y comenzó a ayudar al actor a quitarse la ropa, su mirada ansiosa desde la perspectiva de un extraño definitivamente vería esto como un chico hablando solo y ayudando a una persona o quizás agarrando algo que no estaba ahí.  
El impulso llegó después de la ola implacable, Hiccup sintió claramente que las piernas del lado de actor no pueden aguantar más.

 _—¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!_ — Lo apremio Hikke con los ojos rojos como un lobo hambriento, ignoró por completo el dolor causado por sus ganas de orinar.

Este poco de dolor ya no vale la pena su atención, sobre todo porque se puede decir que esta crisis inminente es lo más importante para Hiccup después de despertar en el cuerpo del chico hace algunos días.

— _¡Noooo! Yo….. , ¡voy a perder mi dignidad por primera vez en mi vida después de todo lo que me costó ser fabuloso! ¡Esto es vergonzoso! —_ Hikke apenas y pudo hacer que su cuerpo se moviera y volviera ir al baño.

Frente a este problema más grande y más extraño que sentir ganas de ir al baño, ver a Hikke con su cuerpo y su prótesis, sentir las cosas que Hikke sentía, bueno quizás lo que el sentía, a esas alturas ya no sabía de quién eran las emociones, Hiccup medito un poco.  
Él, en realidad poseía el cuerpo de Hikke, pero también estaba su cuerpo ahí, y no porque fueran idénticos, Hiccup estaba seguro que se trataba de su cuerpo sin una pierna.  
Un corazón, dos cuerpos en un mismo lugar.

"-"-"-"-"

Liliana estuvo meditando sus emociones, seguramente no tenían nada que ver con aquel actor estúpido. No, solo habis sido la sorpresa de su actuación, esa manera de mostrar a Hiccup como si fuera real, incluso la hizo sentir emocionada, como seguramente su personaje Astrid se sentía al estar con Hiccup — Si fueran reales, pero no lo eran. — Después de todo Astrid estaba enamorada en secreto de Hiccup, todo era la actuación, nada más. Ella jamás sentido nada por Hikke, incluso en la primera película no hubo química ( o eso se decía) aunque había sido un beso de mentira había sido su primer beso y no había vuelto a besar a nadie, ser actriz y estar en medio de las grabaciones le dejaban poco tiempo para socializar y conocer personas.

— Liliana, tienes grabaciones esta noche. ¿Como van tus estudios?

Esa palabra la hizo hacer una mueca. No es como si fuera una sorpresa, ella tenía que asistir a la escuela (cuando podía) pero la mayor parte del tiempo tomaba clases privadas

— Bien, mamá, gracias por preocuparte por mí — Liliana pensó que solo su madre se preocupaba por sus clases, se preguntó si Hikke tendría problemas con la escuela, quizás podrían estudiar juntos como chicos normales.

Soltó una maldición, necesitaba un baño y despejar su mente, ahora pensaba en Hikke como alguien normal, ese energúmeno era todo menos normal.

Son los momentos de crisis donde surge el talento, o eso había escuchado Hikke alguna vez de un director de comerciales, como ahora que estaba de alguna manera fusionado con Hiccup, eso podría ser considerado un momento de crisis, no estaba seguro quien controlaba el cuerpo o si realmente estaba chalado y pronto estaría en un manicomio, eso no era normal, bueno nada era normal. Ahora reflejaban sus acciones, no siempre pero la forma en que comenzaban a sincronizarse lo asustaba.

— _¡Ohh, mira eso! —_ dijo Hiccup señalando la pantalla del celular, al parecer no solo servían para dejar sordo a uno; también servía para ver a otras personas "actuar"

Hikke estaba consciente que el también estaba viendo la película, Hiccup no tenía que exagerar su reacción.

— _Quizás somos como Joe Black._

— ¿Tú eres la muerte que roba mi cuerpo para quedarse con la chica?

— _No, ¿De eso trata? Pensé que era un chico que se murió y alguien MEJOR ocupó su cuerpo._

Hikke ignoro ese comentario "Mejor" ¿Qué significaba eso? Además, ahora parecía un loco que hablaba solo, porque si, ambos podían mover el cuerpo, aunque aún no sabían cómo funcionaba o a que grado alguien era dueño de alguien. Ambos solo sabían que al verse veían el cuerpo del otro.

— ¿Sabes que el metal lástima?

— _Umju —_ Hiccup no pensaba prestar atención a sus quejas sobre el metal, en su lugar llevo un poco de papas fritas así boca, este acto logro que el actor protestará nuevamente por las calorías

El sabor de las papas estaba en su boca. Hikke hizo una mueca, pero podía sentir como masticaba y tragaba ese montón de comida chatarra. Ver a Hiccup comer le hizo pensar que estaba delgado por algo genético, porque sin duda no entendía como podía ser así de flacucho, se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en Hiccup como si fuera una persona real. ¿Y si lo era? No que fuera real en su mundo, pero si en algún mundo extraño. El era actor, sabía que habían películas que tenían ese tipo de temáticas, quizás debía comenzar a investigar en su propia profesión ¿Qué había de esos programas de ovnis? También los revisaría, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido, regresaría a Hiccup por donde vino, ya sea en este universo u otro. Soltó una carcajada atragantandose con las papas, ni siquiera podía recordar cómo es que estaba masticando. Sin duda Hiccup lo poseía como un fantasma. Esa noche la grabación sería interesante sin duda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero no había tenido un momento, ahora sí, espero les guste**

 **Me disculpo por los horrores de ortografía.**

* * *

 **Acto 8**

Hikke paso la siguiente hora viendo vídeos en _YouTube_ , aunque no podía su voluntad, de eso estaba seguro, al parecer Hiccup había tomado gusto por el móvil y descubrir sus fascinantes contribuciones a la humanidad. Lo que más molestaba a Hikke era el hecho de tener que decir lo mismo o que el moviera su mano al mismo tiempo que Hiccup, era sentir su cuerpo de una manera extraña, como ser un títere

Hiccup por su parte veía el número debajo del vídeo donde caminaba por la calle con dos agujeros mostrando sus tetillas, que aparato más interesante, las personas podían subir cosas a eso llamado "interrred" y compartido momentos.

" **¿Nos vemos así?"**

" **¿Nos vemos así?**

Nuevamente el reflejo espejo. Aunque aparecía en los momentos más incómodos; ambos veron por la ventanilla del auto, los reflejos eran diferentes en la ropa, lo cual era gracioso, Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Hikke se mantenía serio, eso derivó en una mueca un poco perturbadora para el chófer que lo vio por el espejo retrovisor. A su parecer el chico tenía cara de maniático.

— Mi hija es su Fan — Murmuró el chófer tratando de hacer plática..— No se perdió ningún capitulo de la anterior serie.

Hikke sonrió esta vez estaba seguro que si tenía un aspecto decente, porque había una especie de acuerdo silencioso entre el jinete y el actor, cuando se trataban de temas "importantes" — Aunque fuera solo para el actor.— Como fans y relaciones públicas sobre cualquier tema de su vida Hiccup no opinaria, claro que quizás había excepciones.

— Entonces su hija tiene buen gusto — Hikke podía ser antipático pero siempre fue amable con sus fans, el sabía que no había nada más importante que la aceptación del pueblo.

El set de grabación de noche se veía diferente de noche, quizás por las luces, el director y los guionistas preferían las locaciones naturales y las escenas de noche, obviamente preferían hacerlas de noche para eso del realismo. Para cuando llegó había cesado el efecto espejo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Una voz retumbó por todo el lugar. — ¿Otro villano? Qué tonterías son esas. Yo soy el villano.

Hikke cuburio sus oídos, al parecer algo estaba pasando con David el actor que hacía de Dagur.

— He sido el villano número uno, las encuestas lo dicen ¿No lo han leído? Y ahora me dicen que me volveré el segundo de un desconocido.

Sin voltear a ver dónde sucedia aquélla discusión llegó a su camerino, casi le da un infarto al ver a la actriz.

— ¿Porque estás en mi camerino?— solo por si se había equivocado o lo habían cambiado se asomó a la puerta, efectivamente ese era su camerino.

— llegue, había gritos, este lugar es más grande que mi camerino ¿Leíste los cambios a la serie?

Hikke medito un poco, ver el espejo, aprender a caminar al mundo tiempo, ver películas, pensar en su posible locura. No, no había leído el guión.

— Si, vaya cambio, pero David no paraba de quejarse entre bastidores ante los responsables de la empresa. Yo no haría algo así — aseguro Hikke logrando que la chica lo viera fijamente.

— ¿Qué haría la estrella en ascenso? — preguntó con ironía

Esa era una buena pregunta, sin duda habría aceptado las cosas, después de todo no tenía caso quejarse. Pero en vez de responder eso pensó en algo ingenioso.

— En su lugar yo lo habría jugado todo a una carta, desde el primer momento habría rechazado de plano todo género de intromisiones; en circunstancias comparables, yo, inmediatamente, habría reaccionado dejando de trabajar para la cadena, ¡qué me habrían importado a mí los contratos! Pero el tal David, como era de esperar, se aferra desesperado a sus mezquinos éxitos, a su dudosa fama. — Murmuró Hikke — Tú misma escuchaste, Eso es no dejar una impresión buena en los productores.

Incluso Hiccup que no había dicho palabra alguna durante toda la verborrea de Hikke sabía que se encamina hacia un resultado nada favorable.

Liliana se quedó sin palabras, eso era demasiado egocéntrico, aveces parecía alguien diferente.

— Tú… tú realmente me das migraña ¿Te escuchas al hablar? Un día eres… bueno pareces amable y al otro tu ego es más grande que… bueno una ballena. — A falta de una analogía mejor, eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Hikke sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero no podía admitirlo, sobre todo porque lo distraía Liliana, ella se veía bien, más que bien con la ropa que estaba usando, nuevamente ese temblor en su cuerpo y sentir su estómago con aire; aunque eso quizás si era aire.

— ¿Que? Pero si tú fuiste la que me estás aquí, en mi camerino compartiendo chismes de oficina como si fuéramos grandes colegas. — Se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer serio e intimidante con músculos, los cuales el aseguraba que estaban escondidos, porque hacía mucho ejercicio y tenía sus cuadritos muy bien escondidos.

Hiccup vio esa acción como los esfuerzos de Snotlout para atraer a Astrid. Lo cual a su parecer esa patético, que un descendiente, porque se negaba a creer cualquier otra teoría que no fuera que estaba en el futuro. Él no era un personaje de ficción.

— Si nos disculpas…— Dijo Hike, aunque se dio cuenta que había hablado en plural.— disculpas a mi, solo a mi. — Corrigió, tengo que vestirme y prepararme para grabar.

Cuando Liliana salió de ahí estaba más que enojada, el era tan bruto al hablar ¿Como podía ser tan buen actor un completo idiota?

— Hey Liliana, ¿ya viste las nuevas escenas? Es una lástima, sigo pensando que Snotlout y ella tendrían algo, ya sabes; aunque si no pasa frente la cámara, quizás fuera de ella quieras ir a ver una película.

La chica se quedó pasmada ¿Porqué estaba rodeada de idiotas? Pensaba responder algo cuando la voz de Hikke la interrumpió.

— Iremos ¿Es una invitación para todos Verdad? ¿Perdón, era una cita?

Liliana agradeció Mentalmente su intromisión, aunque justo como lo había dicho el chico parecía dos personas diferentes aveces.

— Claro, eso… una salida en equipo, somos un equipo, creo que es lo mejor de todo el mundo, eres un genio, si un genio — Santino parecía querer matarlo con cada palabra. — Debo ir… terminar de leer, yo, si, oigan esto será divertido.

— Parecía que ibas a morir — Hikke la vio, la verdad había sido Hiccup quien había movido el cuerpo, el solo era el chico que no podía moverse con tanta libertad. — La próxima vez solo di que no.

— _¿Esos son celos? —_ Preguntó Hiccup interesado en lo que el actor pensaba y sentía.

Hikke negó un par de veces, no tenía celos, sea una emoción diferente.

Hiccup reconocio eso, eran nervios, el también tenía nervios, los sintió cuando pensó que perdería a Astrid a causa del azote de Odin, no se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta.

— Ya… ya, no sigas pensando en eso ¿Porque tengo que saberlo? Tú y Astrid, lo sé,.son una pareja hecha en Valhalla, pero no metas esas imágenes cursis y melosas en mi cabeza, no podré sacarlas de ahí y debo grabar con Liliana — La maquillista lo vio como si fuera un demente — Práctico un comercial — Mintió, mientras dejaba que pudieran el maquillaje y se enteraba de los últimos chismes, gracias a la señorita encargada de maquillarlo

— Fue un escándalo, David aventó el guión, dijo que renunciaría si sacaban a Dagur de escena

— Bien por él. — respondió el actor — Uno debe tener principios. Pero creo que hay gentes que confunden la vida en público con una vida para el público.

— _No me digas._ — Hiccup se cruzó de brazos sin darse cuenta que hacía que el actor lo hiciera, había visto una película sobre un raton que hacía algo similar, estarse comparando con un ratón era hasta risible, pero no encontraba mejor comparación.

— ¿No te ha gustado? — preguntó la maquillistas, la cual interpretó el gesto del actor con descuerdo

— No te lo decía a ti. — Hikke pensó si había hablado fuerte, eso no podía pasarle ahora no sabía si hablaba solo.

— No dijiste nada, es que hiciste una cara de desagrado.

Eso era preocupante al menos para el actor, al parecer realmente el control del cuerpo estaba dividido, lo comprobó al querer caminar, mientras todos veían a un joven con ambas piernas Hikke veía y sentía que no tenía una pierna, esto obviamente causó muchos problemas para caminar. Comenzaba a odiar a quien se le haya ocurrido la idea de quitarle su pierna a Hiccup, algún escritor psicópata.

— Mírate, hasta te estás pareciendo cada vez más al personaje, siempre te dicen que Hiccup cojea un poco, pero mírate, es como si finalmente hubieras captado su escenecia dramática — Dijo uno de los gemelos Toov — Eso es entrar en personaje, como sea, Santino nos contó sobre la salida, eso amigo es súper, jamás sales con nadie, está bien eso del misticismo pero vamos, esos rumores de que no te llevas bien con los miembros del elenco. Eso me ofende

— Armand. — Hikke tuvo que levantar su mano para que dejara de hablar, era como su personaje, demasiado irritante si se lo permitían. — No tengo idea de que rumores hablas

— ¿No lo sabes? Lo siento, entonces supongo que ya los sabes. — El chico de rastas se acercó hasta el casi de una manera que podía parecer inapropiada para dos personas. — Todos dicen que eres extraño — Susurro en su oído — Que tienes un secreto.

Aquello no le pareció tan extraño, después de todo ¿Quien no tiene secretos? Pero que digan que no se lleva con el elenco no era verdad, quizás una verdad a medias, por eso odiaba a los medios, siempre tomaban algo y lo volvían otra foto, una foto inocente podía parecer algo amoral dependiendo del contexto.

— Gracias — sin saber que responder a esas declaraciones se quitó al chico de encima — Entonces es un alivio que podamos desmestir esas sucias difamaciones. — Hikke se quedó sin palabras, literalmente el estaba hablando extraño ¿Sucias difamaciones?

— _Lo dije en voz alta —_ Hiccup parecía disculparse por tomar control del habla cuando al parecer no era su turno. Cosa rara era pensar en tener un turno para ocupar el cuerpo.

Las grabaciones se estaban apresurando, con el estreno de la serie el próximo mes, las tomas pedían más compromiso y mejor actuación en cada escena

"Muy bien, silencio en el set, Escena 20, toma 1… ACCIÓN"

Hikke podría decir muchas cosas sobre situación pero algo que era extraño era ser el quien actuará, hasta se estaba acostumbrando a que fuera Hiccup, pero ahora el estaba callado, casi podía sentir la presión y escuchaba sus pensamientos «Es mi vida, hazla bien.»

Tuvo una excelente actuación las primeras dos veces.

"Corte, Hikke, debes tratar de parecer asustado y enojado al mismo tiempo"

La maquillista volvió a retocar su maquillaje, la escena era fácil, Hiccup y Snotlout estaban atrapados en un precipicio y unos dragones venían, Snotlout traba. De quitar su pierna y usarla como arma, era simple.

Hikke leyo su libreto de nuevo, el era muy técnico y quizás ese era el problema que comenzaba a tener con Hiccup, él era más libre y le costaba no odiar al personaje, era una mezcla de sentimientos a la hora de actuar.

— _No dejes que te quite la pierna, no olvides que no tienes una pierna. —_ Hiccup trataba de animarlo, era frustrante verlo hacer su papel o tratar de ser él con esa pésima, pero pésima actuación.

"Vamos de nuevo"

Sonó la alarma que anunciaba que guardarán silencio "ACCIÓN"

Cuando vio la pierna se estremeció porque era verdad no tenía una pierna, es wmaldogo escritor demente que le había quitado la pierna en una explosión, ciando sintió que trataban de quitarle la pierna

— Yo la vi primero.

— No, suelta, suelta — Empujó a Santino para que no le quitará su pierna, acto seguido caían y eran rescatados.

Si le preguntan a Hikke aquella noche había sido una buena noche de trabajo, muchas tomas nocturnas se grabaron, entre vuelos y diferentes tomas de las locaciones. Había algo que no entendía, Hiccup no había cambiado lugar con él, pero se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho.

— Hikke, podrías contactar con tu Hiccup interno, no lo sé, hay escenas donde estás muy serio y chicos recuerden, son exploradores, quiero ver emociones, LIliana últimamente Astrid no se ve tan heroica, además no están haciendo click ella e Hiccup. Han descubierto esta nueva isla y con estos nuevos dragones y tienen el ojo del dragón, necesito la emoción en su rostro.

¿Emoción? Todos especialmente Hikke estaba seguro que tenía emociones, tenía sueño, estaba irritado y le picaba la prótesis "imaginaria" además Hiccup se burlaba de él y en ocasiones movía sus manos sin su permiso, había que poner reglas, ya que estaban compartiendo cuerpos, mente o la chorrada más disparatada que podía existir. Gracias a los dioses eso había terminado

— ¿Un momento? ¿Cuáles dioses? — Hikke se asusto de pensar eso, había sido el, o Hiccup estaba pensando demasiado fuerte, aunque estaba seguro que había sido él, Hikke se subió al auto que lo llevaría a su casa, eso estaba mal ¿Desde cuándo hablaba como su personaje de forma conciente.

 **¿Que rayos nos pasa?**

 **¿Que rayos nos pasa?**

Nuevamente el efecto espejo estaba presente debía leer el investigador sobre lo que fuera, vudú, reencarnación, aliens, transtorno mental, cualquier cosa que le dijera porque Hiccup estaba pegado a él como un fantasma


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 9**

 **Lamento la demora, aunque Quería publicar un capítulo por semana no he podido**

 **Acto 9**

"Cita" esa era la palabra que Hikke trataba de alejar de su mente.

— _No es una cita_ — Hiccup era poco conocedor de esas cuestiones, pero estaba seguro que aquello no podía ser una cita, porque una cita es de dos, no de todo el elenco con el que trabaja, tampoco tiene nada que ver con usar disfraces algo estúpidos para "escapar de la popularidad" que bien podrían atraer más la atención. _— Nos vemos ridículos.—_ Ambos se sorprendían cuando hablaban como si fueran la misma persona, ese "Nos vemos" reflejaba de cierta medida que estaban cooperando juntos

— Nos vemos bien, aunque te concedo algo, es ridículo que no podamos mostrarnos con nuestra total majestuosidad.

Hiccup casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello ¿Majestuosidad?

— _Debes dormir para esa NO cita que tendrás con todos y no con Liliana, porque no estás teniendo una cita con Liliana_

Hikke pudo maldecir, pero decidió que esos pequeños detalles no opacaran su emoción, aunque no prestaba mucha atención a la causa de su emoción.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño, hacía tiempo que no los tenía, pero este era diferente.  
Algo se apoderó de su cuerpo y entro en un tornado de velocidad inimaginable, aire, luces y ruido. Un Zumbido Horroroso Y escalofriante lo atormentaba y paralizaba, mientras su cuerpo giraba y giraba sin cesar. Hasta que cayo. No sabe cuánto rato pasó hasta que por fin se atrevió abrir los ojos. Con asombro pudo comprobar que estaba sobre una hierba verde y espesa, desnudo completamente y en un lugar que no conocía de nada. Lo único conocido para él en ese momento es la prótesis de metal. Sentía miedo, sería tonto si no sintiera miedo en un lugar desconocido.

— ¿Hiccup? — Abrió la boca pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su voz era diferente. Una mano tocó su espalda, volvió a verse y esta vez tenía ropa mientras caía, la voz de alguien lo llamaba

— ¡HICCUP! — Grito una voz a la lejanía, pero Hikke no sabía quién era.

Despertó con el corazón acelerado, Hikke tocó su rostro por inercia. Ese sueño había sido muy vivido, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, observo el reloj, pasaban de las 6.00 de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para volver a dormir. Ese día no tendría grabación hasta la tarde, el director quería grabar todas las escenas de noche lo más pronto posible antes de que el clima cambiará.

— ¿Estás ahí? — Hikke guardo silencio tratando de escuchar la voz de Hiccup, quizás aún dormía, se levantó de la cama, sintió esa sensación de división, seguramente Hiccup se había despertado. Aunque compartían el mismo cuerpo y las acciones se sentía diferente. Hikke sentía que tenía una especie de guantes en los manos, el tacto no era igual, incluso los olores de sentían diferentes, básicamente tenía un traje de piel, uno muy lindo pero un traje al final. En contra parte Hiccup sentía todo demasiado real, aunque él no controlará el cuerpo, era una de esas anomalías que habían comenzado a experimentar días atrás; ambos tenían momentos donde la sincronización era tan perfecta que costaba saber quién hablaba y quien movía el cuerpo, Hiccup había dejado de pensar en eso. Pero Hikke aún se torturaba con esas cosas, siempre tratando de saber que le había pasado, en cuanto a su trabajo los cambios continuaban de una forma aleatoria y otras veces ambos estaban al mismo tiempo logrando que su actuación llegará a otro nivel.

El cielo era un inmenso tazón invertido de nubes grises que describían un arco desde un horizonte plano hasta el otro, el tipo de cielo suspendido en lo alto en el medio del cielo de la isla. En verano, la tierra parecía bañada por un mar de maíz y soja, pero ahora, en las profundidades del invierno, era apenas rastros congelado, con parches de nieve sucia y unos pocos árboles solitarios, convertidos en esqueletos. Hiccup aprecio este clima y los colores que otrogaba este lugar, era tan parecido a Berk, él podía jurar que era Berk por todos esos montículos de tierra y sus montañas. Sí a Hiccup le preguntaban si ese lugar era Berk hubiera dicho que si.

Ese día ambos se habían preparado para la no cita, Hiccup a pesar de ser torpe sentimental sabía que aquello no era una cita, una cita podía ser como aquel vuelo nocturno con Astrid, comenzaba a extrañar todo su mundo, las cosas y por supuesto a Toothless.

Hikke observo el reloj, era molesto tener a Hiccup suspirando en su oído, sabía que extrañaba a Astrid, incluso le pasó imágenes mentales de un vuelo romántico, eso le dio escalofriante, pensó que quizás el tendría que hacer eso,el joven actor dudaba poder tener esa expresión de felicidad y enamoramiento como la que Hiccup había tenido, al menos en esos recuerdos parecía que el joven vikingo se divertía.

— ¿Vendrás con eso? — Liliana lo señaló cuando lo vio, después de todo al fin tenían tiempo para salir y ver esa película, aunque la chica sabía bien que no era una cita, porque irían todos los miembros principales del elenco, tenían que ser cuidadosos. Aún así la actriz tenía curiosidad por el joven actor, su compañero de trabajo había estado actuando de una manera extraña, más de una ocasión lo escucho hablando solo y haciendo lo que parecía pelear con el mismo, incluso al moverse, pero lo más extraño era que parecía saber las cosas que pasarían sin tener que esperar el guión semanal, todas esas cosas le hicieron pensar que quizás tenía un informante, alguien de producción o algún guionista le facilitaba las cosas. Solo pensar eso la hacía sentir molesta ¿Porque tendría un trato especial? Era verdad que como actor parecía que estaba mejorando demasiado pero eso no significaba que le dieran un trato especial

— ¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa? — Hiccup se observó, aunque sabía a lo que la chica se refería, incluso para alguien faltó de conocimiento de la moda actual — o de ese lugar — Le parecía una exageración y seguramente ambos se veían ridículos, pero Hikke aseguraba que incluso si lo descubrían con aquel disfraz marcaría tendencias, Hiccup no sabía nada sobre esa cosas, ni le importaba saberlo. — ¿Estás bien? — Frunció el ceño, la chica lo veía mucho, como tratando de leer su alma, eso le dio pánico y causó nuevamente ese revoloteo en su estómago, ella era Astrid, bueno, no era Astrid, pero podía verla en esos ojos azules, Hiccup sonrió como un tonto enamorado al pensar en Astrid, pensó tan fuerte que causó que Hikke sintiera sus emociones tan violentamente que abrumo al joven actor.

— _No es Astrid..—._ Hikke, quien podía percibir la duda de Hiccup tenía que intervenir, si tan solo supiera lo que pasaría en su vida, así como ahora sabía lo que pasaría en la serie su vida sería más fácil, lo malo de todo eso era que incluso sabiéndolo no podía cambiar el destino de las cosas, el era profesional y le pagaban por actuar esas cosas, no podía modificar la historia. Además no sabía qué tipo de problemas atraería para Hiccup si cambiaba su historia, así que la única persona capaz de contar su vida era el mismo Hiccup.

De repente algo hizo "click" en la mente del actor, movió las cejas logrando que Hiccup tuviera un rostro molesto, ya sabía porque estaba ahí, bueno lo sospechaba, aún así leería esos libros sobre proyecciones astrales, ovnis y toda esa basura esotérica.

Hiccup siempre se sintió a gusto volando, salvando dragones, incluso algunas correteadas de esas a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero estaba sintiendo frío y una incomodidad malsana, el cine era ruidoso, la película tenía demasiados sonidos que no dejaban que entendiera nada, aún así sentía la emoción de Hikke y eso lo molestaba aún más, siempre hablaba de la actuación, si se veía falso, si los efectos y solo los dioses sabían de que tanto parloteaba solo.

Hiccup recordó esa vez que Tuffnut le dijo que escuchaba voces, quizás era lo mismo, aunque Hikke solo hablaba para decir tonterías sin sentido.

«No es una cita, no lo es» Hiccup lo pensó mucho para que el bueno para nada de su descendiente, porque si, el estaba seguro en un 70% que eran familia, ese parecido debía ser por eso.

— _Como eres un conocedor de citas. —_ Hikke realmente estaba odiando que Hiccup pareciera saber sobre citas, porque eso implicaba que en algún punto el tendria que actuar una cita, cosa que no quería, se sentía mal estando con Liliana tan cerca, por si fuera poco estaba a su lado, con esa sonrisa que parecía tan natural, sus hermosos ojos azules y esos labios ¿Se besarian de nuevo? No, eso no, ella ya se había quedado con su primer beso, no podía robarle los demás besos de su vida, pero la idea no le desagradaba, en ese momento quería estar en control del cuerpo, tocar la mano de la actriz por accidente como en esas comedias románticas llenas de clichés ¿Como se sentiría hacerlo?

Hiccup tenía una cara de completa incredulidad, Hikke hablaba demasiado en su mente, las imágenes mentales era tan claras ¿Que se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Tocar la mano de la chica por accidente? ¿Correr a una puesta del sol? ¿Sería ser infiel con Astrid? Quizás debía ayudarlo con su problema romántico. Carraspeo un par de veces

— ¿Tienes frío? — preguntó Santino — Genial, luego nos culparan por enfermar al protagonista.

Hiccup no entendía porque usaba ese tono, pero realmente le molestaba lo mucho que se parecía a Snotlout, no solo físicamente, eso no le hubiera importado, después de todo, el actor donde residía no se parecía en nada a él. Pero este chico llamado Santino era una fiel copia de Snotlout.

— No estoy enfermo — Mencionó Hiccup solo para que se callara, si bien no le importaba en nada la película, estaba interesado en los pensamientos de Hikke, realmente no sabía qué hacer ¿Debía ayudarlo con Liliana? Bien, eso podría ayudarlo a descubrir cómo volver a su mundo. Era una apuesta peligrosa pero quien no arriesga no gana, Hiccup sintió en su fuero interno que la mejor opción para regresar a su tiempo era ayudar a Hikke con su problema amoroso y mejorar su actuación.

Ayudar sonaba fácil, cualquier persona podría decir eso fácilmente. Hiccup ideó un plan aunque parecía que Hikke no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero Hikke también quería ayudar a Hiccup a volver a su mundo, quizás si lo dejaba ayudarlo, podría ayudarlo, se mareo de pensar eso.

Las luces de iluminación y el sonido que hacían todos le parecían molestos, por primera vez en toda su vida Hikke encontraba molesto estar en un set de grabación.

— Dime algo. — Preguntó Liliana — ¿Porque actuación? ¿Porque este personaje?

Aquella era una respuesta que incluso Hiccup quería escuchar.

— Realmente no me podía identificar con un personaje principal masculino promedio que le gusta una vida cotidiana pacífica. A pesar de que,  
dolorosamente, yo era un estudiante promedio, Por otro lado, hubo trabajos ocasionales que eran completamente opuestos a la  
descripción anterior, con personajes principales viviendo una "vida cotidiana normal". Pero si me preguntas si me podría identificar con ellos, eso sería un asunto diferente.

— Creo que te entiendo además. Se dice que la gente tiene que ser apropiada para su estado. Si hay una persona con un papel. — Liliana lo observo. — Cada persona tiene un papel apropiado y no creo que ser insoportable sea el tuyo, sobre todo cuando circulan tantos rumores a tu alrededor.

La chica sonrió y le mostró el periódico, alguien había tomado una foto de él en el cine, aunque solo era una foto donde salia el y Santino.

Ahí estaba esa palabra "Cita" Hike sintió que la palabra rebotaba en si cabeza, por supuesto que está noticia no solo se trataba de él, había alguien más, así que no tardó en escuchar aquella molesta voz.

Hiccup maldijo el cambio de cuerpo. Ahora debía afrontar a un actor molesto.

— Dime algo maldito Harold ¿Cuando tuvimos una cita?.

— El otro día — Respondió de forma tajante — Una reunión con todo el elenco.

Santino sonrió.  
— Soy tu amigo, apoyo tu gaysidad o como le digan. ¿Tienes un tipo?

— Hey, no, yo no soy gay. — Hiccup se señaló — Ni siquiera creo que me guste algo.

— Hey, no, no seas homofóbico hermano. Soy tu amigo, y te apoyo en todo este asunto. — Santino señaló a su alrededor — Oh por todo lo… ese es ¿Gabe?

Hiccup vio a Gobber, o bueno el actor que hacía de Gobber.  
— Está...— Hiccup frunció el ceño — Está…

Sí, ahí tenía la respuesta a la palabra gay

— Entonces es cierto. — Dijo Liliana sorprendida — Los rumores sobre Gabe. Que le gustan los hombres

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, el asunto de Gabe le daba curiosidad pero podía dejarlo para después. Ahora tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar.

¿Cuál era su tipo?  
Sí tenía que decir que tenía un tipo sería Astrid, pero decir eso sin duda causaría conflicto en ese lugar; ya que muchos podrían interpretar que se trataba de Liliana, no es que no le gustará Liliana, era por su parecido con Astrid que no le gustaba, en consecuencia no podía dar una respuesta en concreto, pensando en otras cosas que no fueran la apariencia de Astrid, se podía decir que le gustaba una chica fuerte, decidida y … ¿A quien engañaba? Le gustaba Astrid, no podría ponerla en una categoría con muchas otras. Astrid merecía una categoría especial.

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó, deja un comentario y si no te gustó también déjalo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui esta el capitulo 10. Me he atrasado mucho por falta de inspiración**

 **Por cierto, para las personas que no les gusta mis historias en general, no están obligadas a leerlas. Jamás han sido historias de amor meloso, ninguna es asi y ninguna lo será.**

 **Gracias a todas esas personas hermosas que dejan un comentario**

 **Por cierto, en verdad lamento la demora y las faltas de ortografía que se puedan ir, escribo desde el celular**

* * *

 **Acto 10**

Adolorido, así es como Hiccup se sentía, le dolía el cuerpo, el culo mas que nada por usar un arnés ¿Quien decía que volar era divertido? Bueno si lo hacen en un dragón sería muy divertido, pero para desgracia de Hiccup no estaba en su mundo y no volaba su dragón. Además, por si fuera poco, cuando Hikke controlaba el cuerpo tenía "clases" Hiccup podía entender la importancia de la educación, más bien era un fiel partidario de esos asunto. Fue un martes cuando el estreno llegó, finalmente el joven vikingo pudo admirar lo que el actor decía sobre el estilo, era algo como su padre solía decir sobre la presencia de un Jefe; si bien a Hiccup jamás le importó nada de esto entendía esas palabras y las respetaba

— ¿Como nos vemos? — Hikke parecía feliz, habían estado probando los pocos trajes que tenía, aunque parecía que la escasez de esa ropa no le molestaba al actor.

— _Pensé que demorarias más —_ respondió Hiccup con total sinceridad; después de casi un mes y medio compartiendo cuerpos ambos habían llegado a un entendimiento y respeto mutuo, Hikke no lo trataba como la voz extraña e Hiccup no pensaba que era un inútil (al menos no tan fuerte como para que lo escuchará)

— _Entonces habrán muchas personas. —_ Hiccup comenzó a sentirse nervioso ¿Y si cambiaban? Él no sabía nada sobre tratar con la prensa, mucho menos con otros actores, en primera porque no entendía porque unas fotos podían ayudar a decir si una persona hacía bien su trabajo, hasta donde sabía (y era poco) solo habían sacado rumores, no sabía quién era la prensa o porque no preguntaba de una forma normal, aunque en Berk aveces habían mercaderes que hacían algo así.… Hiccup negó, si pensaba muy fuerte el podía saber que el mercader Johan era un villano y al perecer ya le había arruinado demasido la trama para que le diera más "Spoilers"

— habrá muchas personas, muchos fotógrafos y por supuesto los reporteros de las mejores cadenas de televisión.

Hiccup tomo nota mental, solo por si debía saber algo, si todo iba según lo planeado no tendrían problemas.

Liliana sentía los nervios crecer en su estómago, jamás se acostumbraba a esos eventos. Hikke por otro lado parecía muy fresco, como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbarlo. Aunque ella sabía que no era así, por como la gente lo veía como si fuera agradable, su imagen no iba con nada a un chico antipático, aunque los tabloides sabían la verdad, pero claro nadie creía en ese tipo de publicaciones.

"Mira hacia acá" Escucho a muchos periodistas y fotógrafos, ella se detuvo en la alfombra roja y sonrió. El estreno de la serie era un gran evento, la franquicia vendería bien, los reporteros que transmitían en vivo la detuvieron, ella sonrió. Después de las preguntas obligatorias .

¿Que se esperaba de las nuevas aventuras de los jinetes? ¿Qué tal había sido las grabaciones?

Todas esas preguntas las respondió de manera políticamente correctas. Entonces la pregunta incómoda

— **¿Es verdad que el protagonista y tú tienen una relación amorosa?**

Liliana odiaba esa pregunta, siempre la hacían, era como si las demás sólo fueran para ocultar el verdadero interés. — Solo somos colegas. — Respondió con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Los gritos se escucharon, Hikke había aparecido, a diferencia de todos, él vestía un traje sencillo, como detestaba que hiciera eso. Los hacia parecer muy pomposos, como si él fuera una persona humilde pero con buen estilo.

Hikke suspiro, puso su mejor cara y sonrió, a lo lejos vio a Liliana, ella se veía muy bien, cualquier tonto se daría cuenta; aunque eso esta limitado solo a su apariencia. Esto era porque su corazón no podía mentir; comenzaba a golpear con mayor rapidez al hacer contacto visual con ella ocasionalmente….tampoco le mentía el sudor empapado de su rostro. Seria genial si no hubiese un tigre dentro de ese cuerpo…«No, ¿¡qué estoy pensando!?»...¿como él estaba vagando en esos pensamientos sin sentido…?

— _**Hikke, Hikke —**_ la voz de varios fotógrafos lo hizo regresar sus pensamientos a sonreír, avanzó poco a poco hasta llegar a los reporteros

— **Estamos con dos de los protagonistas de la nueva serie de dragones ¿Como se sienten con esta gran premier?**

Hikke podría decir que le dolía es estómago y no mentiría, todas esas cosas siempre le daban nervio, aunque mostraba una sonrisa y sabía ser profesional.

Por otra parte Liliana parecía con más confianza, en ese momento Hikke sentía envidia por la tranquilidad que mostraba la joven actriz

Liliana fue la primera en responder.

— En esta nueva aventura abra muchas sorpresas con los jinetes, nuevas aventuras y por supuesto nuevos villanos.

Hikke maldijo no haber respondido rápido

— **¿Que pueden decir de los rumores que dicen que ambos son más que colegas?**

Hikke tocó su corbata algo nervioso.

— Nosotros somos solo amigos y colegas — Dicho eso mostró su gran sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Más actores e invitados llegaron y ambos agradecieron que la atención se fuera de ellos, cuando terminaron de responder las preguntas incómodas ambos avanzaron juntos

— ¿Amigos? — Preguntó Liliana

— _¿Son amigos? Yo pensé que eran enemigos. —_ Hiccup parecía sorprendido porque el hubiera dicho esas cosas. _— Mentir está mal_

— ¡Cállate! — Hikke hablo un poco más fuerte.

Liliana parecía ofendida.

— No, no es para ti, yo solo pensaba en voz alta, en verdad… palabra de Brownie

— ¿Palabra de qué? — Liliana lo vio fijamente.

— Brownie como los boys scouts.¿Nunca la has visto?

Liliana no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo

— ¿Es así? Jamás lo había escuchado antes. — Liliana le mostró su mejor sonrisa de «soy una persona perfectamente cuerda».

Hiccup pensó que se veía demasiado linda, mientras Hikke no sabía que pensar, era una mezcla de alegría, incertidumbre y quizás aquel infarto que amenazaba darle cada vez que ella sonreía. Ambos entraron a la sala de cine donde proyectarian el primer capítulo, eso era excesivo incluso para Hikke.

— _¿Esos son nervios?_ — Hiccup quien podía sentir el corazón del actor golpear fuerte no podía dejar de encontrarlo "Ridículamente divertido" quizás estaba siendo malo, pero estaba ahí, sintiendo toda esa hola de emociones que en su vida el sentiría por voluntad propia

El celular el actor sonó, el se alegró, seguramente era alguno de sus padre felicitandolo por lograrlo

Querido posible cliente:  
Escapadas de verano a mitad de precio. Para más información, visite: hotelesdelujo.com

¿Que de rayos era eso? Publicidad spam ¿Desde cuando llegaban esas cosas? Debería ser delito. Metió el celular en su bolsillo o eso pensó en algún punto lo había perdido.

* * *

Liliana pensó mucho.

Quizás debería devolver ese celular, pero no había tenido oportunidad en el estreno, Hikke era rápido, tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él. Además ese aparato sonaba a cada rato, ni siquiera el de ella hacía algo asi.

Ahí está todo y aparecen todos sus mensajes: su médico, peticiones de organizaciones benéficas, invitaciones... Es como una inmersión directa en el universo de Hikke. Y no es que Liliana haya querido husmear en la vida privada del chico, solo que era imposible que no viera cuando saltaban los mensajes de la nada. Ve dónde se compra las camisas (Make and Confort), y cómo se llama su fontanero (Dean).  
A medida que va desplazándose por los mensajes va sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. Nunca había tenido tanto acceso al teléfono de alguien, ni al de sus amigas, ni siquiera al de su madre. Hay cosas que no quieres compartir con nadie.

Se preparó para salir, pero la incomodidad estaba ahí, como una mancha de mugre que no quería salir por más que la lavabas. «¿como se lo debo devolver?» Liliana pensó que debería sonreír y fingir que no había visto sus mensajes. Además ¿Quien no los pone una contraseña a su celular hoy en día?

Jamás antes vio de esa manera los mensajes de otra persona No esperaba que fuera algo tan... íntimo. Es como si de pronto compartiéran el cajón de la ropa interior o algo así. Tampoco era que estuviera espiando, aunque hubiera sido fácil apagar el celular. Liliana suspiro, quizás él llamaría, porque eso es lo que hace una persona que pierde su celular ¿O no? Un nuevo mensaje aparecio en la pantalla. Salta a la vista no solo es con ella y cualquier persona que tiene problemas, al parecer tiene problemas para ponerse en contacto con su padre. Se le debe dar muy, muy mal el ser un buen hijo.

No es que esté leyéndo todos los mensajes de cabo a rabo ni nada de eso, los lee por encima. O que esté criticando todas sus respuestas y reescribiéndolas en su imaginación. A fin de cuentas, no es asunto suyo lo que escribe o deja de de escribir, pero en verdad, los mensajes de su padre parecía que ni los abría ¿Qué clase de hijo hace eso? Bueno uno tan odioso como Hikke Harold.

Pero este es un país libre. Lo que ella opine o deje de opinar es completamente irrelevante...  
—¡Dios, pero qué manera tan brusca de contestar! ¡Me pone de los nervios! — Dijo al leer el mensaje de una tal Jane. Liliana sentía pena por esa chica llamada Jane. Sintió un pequeño sentimiento ¿Que era eso? ¿Celos? No, no podían ser celos, para empezar no tenía motivos para estar celosa, quizás si fuera Astrid ella estuviera celosa. «Un momento, un momento ¿Que estoy pensando?» Liliana se regaño Mentalmente, siguió viendo (aunque no quería los mensaje) ¿De verdad es necesario ser tan seco y antipático? Mientras lee otra de sus respuestas se le escapa, en voz alta:  
—¿Es que te dan alergia los teclados o algo así? — Preguntó al celular como si tuviera a Hikke en frente. ¿Acaso se moriría si añadiese: «Saludos»? ¿O una carita sonriente? ¿O si diese las gracias? Y ya puestos, ¿se puede saber por qué no contesta los mensajes de la gente?

Tomo una ducha después de eso no podía salir así como así, se sentía sucia por leer los mensajes ajenos, como si fuera una fisgona (cosa que no es)

Volvió a vestirse, esta vez no veía los mensajes aunque el celular sonara como si el fin del mundo estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento.

¿Pero donde vivía Hikke? Esa pregunta llegó a ella, sabía que vivía en un condominio ¿Pero donde? Solo por si él no buscaba su celular ella tendría que llevarlo porque ella es una ciudadana buena. El hecho era que no quería darle el celular en el set ¿y si la acusaba de robarlo? porque ese chico podía ser un poco — Demasiado — Cruel.

El sonido de una llamada la asustó, quizás era Hikke. Respondió solo para confirmar que era él y poder devolver aquel aparato infernal.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo Liliana, el silencio reino hasta que se escucho "Muy benos días, queremos hablarle de una nueva promoción en celulares" eso era una llamada de esas de compañías de teléfono insistiendo en que se cambiarán, si quisiera cambiarse ya lo hiciera hecho en persona.

El celular arrojó otro de esos mensajes con ventana emergente, al parecer tenía una cita con el doctor y no había regresado las llamadas ni respondió los mensajes. Lo peor de todo es que tenía nada menos que cuatro mensajes

Eso sí la preocupo ¿Estaba enfermo?

Para cuando salió de casa para ir al set a las 11:40, ya le habían llegado una nueva tanda entera de mensajes. Es evidente que toda esa gente empieza a trabajar muy temprano. El primero es de Armand Toov y se titulaba: «Ya me lo contarás», lo que suena muy intrigante, así que mientras se echa andar por la calle, lo abre, pues si igual no puede mentir diciendo que no leyó los mensajes que valiera la pena lo que iba a sufrir al escuchar a Hikke reclamarle por tener su celular. El mensaje comenzaba

 _ **Anoche después de la premier me encontré con Gabe en el Groucho Club, estaba como una cuba. Solo te digo que es mejor que no vayas a ningún club con él.**_

 _ **¿de acuerdo?**_

Eso era interesante, ahora ella también quería saber qué había pasado en el club.

Aunque era obvio que ese chisme se lo puso contar en el set, aunque entendía bien porque no lo había hecho, para todos no era un secreto que el actor era Gay. Sin duda hubiera sido malo que esos chismes se esparcieran como reguero de pólvora.

Al final había un mensaje de lo que parecía una chica. Liliana suspiro, de nuevo sentía esa incomodida, aunque basicamente no tendria que sentir nada.

«¿Que me esta pasando?» Pensó, le molestaba mucho sentir que su corazón se aceleraba solo con pensar que una chica le pudo haber mandado alguna foto, quizás el tenía una novia secreta, esa idea no era descabellada, el siempre salía temprano y jamás se juntaba con ellos; ahora las piezas encajaban, esa chica llamada Jane podía ser su novia. Liliana se debatió si debía abrir el archivo adjunto, pero la curiosidad era más, así que armándose de valor tocó el archivo, se sorprendió al ver que solo eran documento privado entre dos personas que no mantienen una relación sentimental. No debería leerlo, desde luego que no. Ya ha estado bastante mal eso que ha hecho de leer el mensaje de su padre. De repente, Built by Titans empieza a bramar por el móvil y por poco se le car al suelo cuando ve «Casa» seguro Hikke tenía poderes psíquicos y sabía que había estado husmeando en su vida

Hikke maldijo por décima vez en el día

— No está, no está el maldito celular — Reviso en sus pantalones en su chaqueta, en el baño. El aparato del infierno que sonaba todo el día simplemente no estaba.

Hiccup tenia una idea, al parecer al actor no se le había ocurrido.

— _¿Intentaste llamar?_

Pues claro, no lo había pensado, esa era la mejor idea ¿Porque no se le había ocurrido? ¿se había desequilibrado su aura? ¿Las lunas de Júpiter se habían alineado contra él en Sagitario?

Cual fuera el caso de todo lo raro que le pasaba ya no podía ir peor, la persona del otro lado del teléfono no era otra que Liliana Hoffman.

— ¿Tú tienes mi teléfono? — Hikke preguntó logrando que Hiccup golpear su rostro de forma inconciente, era obvio que ella lo tenía ¿Porque preguntaba una tontería? ¿Su cerebro finamente había colapsado?

— Lo encontré tirado, no lo robe — Se escucho del otro lado de la línea

Claro eso tenía sentido pero el hecho de que defendiera era sospechoso

— Bueno, gracias por tomarlo y evitar que alguien más lo viera, tiene algunas cosas …

«Ni que lo digas» Liliana suspiro, ahora se sentía culpable por mentir y por haber leído sus mensajes, aunque era verdad, ese celular en manos equivocadas era una mina de oro, sobre todo por la chica Jane. Un chisme jugoso para todos

— Bueno, te lo devolveré esta tarde que nos veamos. — Liliana colgó rápido antes de seguir acumulando mal karma ¿Cuántas mentiras había dicho en esa pequeña conversación? Ni siquiera quería saberlo.

Hikke suspiro aliviado

— ¿Me golpeaste? — Preguntó a Hiccup, era obvio que el no había golpeado su rostro

— _Te golpeé_ — Respondió Hiccup, _—estabas actuando extrañó, me pareció lógico hacerlo, tómalo como un regalo de un amigo. Entonces… —_ Movió sus manos como si hubiera descubierto algo, quien viera a a Hikke diría que estaba loco por como hablaba y se respondió el mismo — _Así que Liliana lo tiene ¿No es eso bueno? Podrás hablar con ella por accidente_

El actor maldijo, el también había pensado en eso pero no de esa manera descarada.

— Parece que sí — Admitió — ¿Estás feliz de que admita que me gusta?

— _¡Uy si, mira que me importa mucho! Pero felicidades._

Ambos lo sintieron y vieron, la caída y aquel paisaje con hermosas montañas y aguas tan claras que reflejaban el cielo. Quizás finalmente estaban separándose.

Esta era una teoría que ambos tenían, pero cada vez que pasaba algo así estaba asociado a algún cambio de ánimo real de Hikke, no cualquier cambio, uno que involucrara verdaderos sentimientos.

— **¿Que Demonios?**

— **¿Que Demonios?**

Aquel efecto espejo solo aumentaba sus sospechas.

Liliana siempre pensó que sería destista, era su sueño infantil, así que ser actriz estaba muy por debajo en su lista de trabajos soñados.

Suspiro fuerte con su vestuario de Astrid, aveces la enviaba, era una chica tan decidida y parecía que sabia bien lo que quería, mientras que ella no era tan decidida, se preguntaba si alguien encontraba alguna similitud con Astrid y ella en la vida real, observo a Hikke, últimamente parecía diferente, de ser antipático, su enemigo número uno jurado, ahora era… bueno era diferente, incluso su actuación era diferente, más natural como si viviera el personaje; eso hacía que ella se sintiera un poco abatida por no entender de todo a Astrid.

Desde que le había entregado el celular esa tarde el parecía preocupado, le había querido preguntarle qué sucedía ¿Quizás algo con la chica Jane? De nuevo ese punzón en el pecho, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

— ¡NO,NO, NO! — Grito el asistente del director. — ¿Que pasa con ustedes dos? — Los señaló el hombre, solo era una escena fácil,— Hiccup está enojado porque Astrid le mintió sobre Heather ¿Donde esta la pasión? ¿La decepción?

Hiccup suspiro, si él pudiera hubiera salido corriendo de ahí, pero no podía, después de tener aquella visión ese pequeño efecto espejo Hikke había desaparecido, no estaba en ninguna parte, lo había buscado desordenadamente en su cabeza, en los espejos, incluso había comido grasas trans (lo que fuera eso) pero no había señales del Actor, así que ahora estaba en aquel barco solo y a la deriva. Sentía que estaba en problemas

— Está escena simplemente no va a salir — Murmuró Hiccup. Estaba frustrado por dos cosas, la primera era que la escena no era exactamente como había ocurrido, la segunda era la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba Hikke, sentía que no tenía su pierna ni nada de apoyo varado en aquel lugar extraño. Pero el siempre lo resolvia ¿Como lo había llamado Hikke? ¿El héroe? Era su momento de salvar a su nuevo y fastidioso amigo. — No creo que sea una buena escena. — Se acercó y susurró algo en el odio de Liliana

—¿Me estas tomando por idiota? …  
Tú no eres un mal actor.¿Esta cosa en verdad va a funcionar sin problemas? — Liliana lo vio fijamente y ánimo con esas palabras

—¡Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para que funcione sin problemas. — Hiccup sabía que de nada servía ponerse pesimista, él podía hacer las cosas aún si Hikke no estaba para ayudarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**No tengo perdón, he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero realmente la vida diaria me ha consumido demasiado**

 **Perdonen los horrores de ortografía, desde el celular me es difícil corregir todo**

* * *

 **Acto 11**

Hiccup maldijo por quinta vez en ese día. ¿Porque un celular sonaba mucho? Había pasado una semana desde que Hikke no aparecía, solo se había esfumado.

Una copia del libreto descansaba sobre la mesita. Hiccup realmente no estaba a gusto, se sentía fuera de lugar, aveces cerraba los ojos y esperaba algún comentario de Hikke, pero no había nada, solo silencio y la soledad que la acompaña.

Hasta ese momento Hiccup jamás había entendido lo importante que era para Hikke tener orden en su vida, solo en una semana sentía que había envejecido unos cuatro años, con razón Hikke era tan serio y aburrido. Además ese maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar y por si fuera poco Liliana le había dicho algo sobre ser un mal hijo ¿De qué iba todo eso? Incluso Hiccup sabía que aveces había motivos para algo y entendía un poco los sentimientos del actor.

— ¡AHH! — Grito — No puedo, me rindo — Aventó el libreto, no lo necesitaba, él solo improvisaria ¿Que podía salir mal? Aunque sabía que eso era hacer trampa y quizás solo estaba acumulando problemas y algo de estrés a la vida ya complicada de Hikke, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en algún _Plan B._ Ni siquiera sabía que debía tener un _Plan B_.

— Esto es difícil — Rendido y cansado solo esperaba ver a Liliana, quizás porque se parecía a Astrid y eso lo hacía sentirse seguro, como si supiera muy dentro de él que ella podía ayudarlo ¿Debía contarle la verdad? Tal vez ella pensaría que estaba loco y los peores temores de Hikke se harían realidad, lo mandarían a uno de esos lugares llamados manicomios. Lo que Hiccup sabía era que no era bueno, que podía arruinar la vida del joven. Pero hay algo cierto, cuando comienzas hacer trampa ¿Qué importa el método?

Liliana cerró el libro frustrada, había estado estudiando, últimamente hacía eso, se estaba cuestionando si seguir con la actuación, tenía dinero para no preocuparse

«¿Que puede comprar el dinero? Fama, cosas, posición, quizás que las personas quieras estar a tu lado»

Pensó en Hikke ¿Que quería él al actuar? Aveces parecía que no le importaba nada salvo el dinero que le generaba la actuación, un chico superficial, por otro lado estaban esas ocasiones cuando parecía que realmente disfrutaba actuar.

— Como si escondiera un secreto — Dijo casi como un susurro. Aunque eso no era raro, todos escondían secretos, como esa chica Jane ¿Quien era?

Funciones el ceño, realmente pensar en Hikke Harold era algo nuevo, tenía dos facetas, el chico que se comportan como un niño pequeño, malcriado como si el mundo fuera suyo y él que tenía sentido común, hablar con él resultaba estimulante, sonreía como si le gustará la vida y no se preocupaba tanto por su apariencia. En cuanto está un rato con ese Hikke, se siente más juiciosa, más tranquila, más alegre y más fuerte. No le extraña que aveces su actuación fuera tan espectacular, tan llena de vida. Tantos cambios en su personalidad le daba dolor de cabeza. Pensó en la primera vez que conocio a Hikke Harold. Llevaba un abrigo largo de color gris; el pelo castaño rojizo brillante por la lluvia y tenía la cara sofocada. Llegó con diez minutos de retraso e inmediatamente se precipitó hacia ella, la cogió las dos manos y le dijo: «Lo siento muchísimo», con aquella voz encantadora y tan bien educada.

Liliana suspiro al recordar que hacía unos años el era un chico bien educado y que hasta parecía agradable ¿Cuando cambio tanto? No podía decirlo con certeza, el cambio fue gradual.

Suena el teléfono, lo saca del bolsillo solo por los viejos tiempos. Ya ha perdido todas sus esperanzas de que ocurra un milagro y se concentre de nuevo en sus lecciones  
—Tiene un mensaje nuevo — dice la voz femenina, serena y familiar, del buzón de voz.  
Liliana siente como si conociera a esta mujer de toda la vida, le ha hablado tantas veces... ¿Cuánta gente la habrá escuchado, desesperados porque terminara la frase, con el corazón latiendo desbocado por el miedo o la esperanza? Y a pesar de todo, ella sigue hablando como si nada, como si le trajera absolutamente sin cuidado lo que el otro está a punto de oír. Liliana pensó que uno debería poder escoger distintas opciones para distintas clases de noticias, para que la mujer pudiera dirigirse a ti diciendo: «¡A ver si lo adivinas! ¡Tengo unas noticias estupendas! ¡Escucha tu buzón de voz! ¡Sí!». O: «Siéntate, querida, y sírvete una copa. Tienes un mensaje y no es nada bueno».

Ojalá pudiera saber que contenía el mensaje, pero como no existía nada así no le quedó de otra más que leer, lo primero que llamo su atención fue el nombre

« _Hikke»_

Liliana pensó un poco antes de decidir abrir el mensaje

 _ **Vamos avanzando hacia … la escena la tarde**_

 _ **¿Que es un emoticón?**_

Liliana se quedó perpleja un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

¿Que demonia significaba eso? ¿Quien avanzaba a donde? ¿Porque le preguntaba sobre los emoticones?

Ignoro ese mensaje, sin duda se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto y por parte del actor.

El celular sonó de nuevo

 _ **¿Puedes venir a mi casa?**_

De acuerdo, eso era demasiado extraño para alguien como Hikke Harold. Finalmente y sin mucho ánimo respondió el mensaje

 _ **¿Porque debo ir?**_

Se felicito Mentalmente por su aguda respuesta, eso dejaría al chico sin nada que decir y ella no recibiría más mensajes.

Hiccup rasco su nuca y maldijo por tercera vez, esas eran más maldiciones de las que antes dijo de corrido ¿Porque debía ir? Esa era una buena pregunta, ni siquiera el sabía que pasaba, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer cansado en el sofá, la cabeza dolía, hubiera sido bueno si el dolor fuera por la voz del actor, pero no había nada, solo silencio.

Mientras buscaba una buena respuesta al mensaje, cerró sus ojos, quizás si pensaba muy fuerte podía invocar a Hikke

«Vamos, sé que estás ahi»

Silencio, solo eso obtuvo, en ese momento obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta, era fácil, volvió a buscar el celular, aún no lo entendía del todo y aveces quería golpear la pantalla, no es que el fuera un salvaje, aunque los libros de historia — Los cuales estaban mal — Decían que los vikingos habían sido exploradores, por no decir otra palabra. Retomando al hilo de los pensamientos Hiccup sabía porque debía ir Liliana

 _ **Es sobre la nueva escena ¿podrías venir, por favor?**_

Eso debía bastar, si lo que decía Hikke sobre ser profesionales era verdad; ella sin duda querría averiguar lo que ocurría y si no lo hacía debía encomendarse a los dioses para poder sobrevivir ahí él solo.

Mientras esperaba se puso a leer unos cuantos mensajes, Chasqueo la lengua con exasperación. La mitad de los correos son o bien para recordarle algo o de gente a la que aún no ha contestado. Todavía no ha dado una respuesta sobre el alojamiento para la convención en el hotel, ni sobre la maratón solidario, ni sobre su cita con el dentista. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Cuando tenía tiempo para todas esas cosas? Hiccup trato de recordar si Hikke hacía esas cosas y la respuesta era un rotundo «No» entonces ¿Porque seguía recibiendo esos mensajes, quitando la cita con el dentista jamás había salido a uno de esos eventos salvo el estreno de la serie o como sea que se llamará. Siguió leyendo los mensajes había más al parecer tampoco había respondido sobre cuándo piensa ir a recoger su nuevo traje a medida de James Blue. Después de todo el actor le había dicho que solo tenía tres trajes y que esos no le interesaban ¿Cómo podía obsesionarse con su apariencia y no recoger esa ropa? Hiccup no entendía y no estaba seguro de querer entender al actor. Al parecer Hikke respondía unos cuantos mensajes sobre mandar dinero a algunas personas, a quien llamaba representante y personas de la producción, otro de los afortunado es Armand Toov, quien siempre lo invita a salir y le pide su opinión cada dos por tres, al parecer se llevan increíblemente bien, a juzgar por los correos que se mandan. Se responden el uno al otro en tiempo real, como si fuera una charla entre dos viejos amigos. La verdad es que no comprende ni la mitad de lo que dicen —sobre todo las bromas que solo entienden ellos—, pero la camaradería es evidente.

Hiccup pudo comprobar que Hikke no mentía, era alguien ocupado, alguien que trabajaba duro a pensar de comportarse como alguien que solo quiere divertiste, al seguir leyendo se dio cuenta que ya había sido invitado a unos tres "cócteles — Lo que fuera eso. — ha recibido invitaciones para eventos y programas lo cuáles rechaza amablemente. Hiccup sonrió, difícil creer que ese chico fuera tan Cortés con las personas.

Todo era nuevo, todo era diferente y todo era estresante para Hiccup. ¿Porque Hikke no estaba con él?

Le dolía la cabeza, solo esperaba que Liliana pudiera ayudarlo, aunque realmente solo quería verla por su parecido a Astrid, quizás estaba mal que hiciera algo así. — Te extraño — Murmuró entre dientes. Solo quería ver una cara conocida.

Liliana se debatió Mentalmente sobre el último mensaje que había recibido, tal como ella sospechaba alguien le daba información a Hikke. ¿Qué problemas podía tener el niño dorado de la actuación?

El celular vibro varias veces con más mensajes de parte del actor, como si la voz que indicaba "Tienes un nuevo mensaje" se burlara de ella

— Realmente sabe cómo sacar a uno de sus cabales.

Se rindió, no podría estudiar después de eso.

Liliana jamás fue buena para los chismes de tabloides, así que jamás presto atención a lo que decían de ella, pero como figura pública debía asistir a eventos, además su representante le aconsejaba que trataba de mantener los problemas del trabajo, mejor dicho: Hikke Harold. En el trabajo.

—¡ Maldita sea! — la chica finalmente Claudico ante los mensajes insistentes.

 **Está bien, iré a verte**

Después de enviar ese mensaje se maldijo un par de veces. Liliana era consciente que si los veían juntos los rumores correrían, pero había una diferencia entre ser grandiosos y ser discretos, ella se consideraba alguien discreta, así que su visita sería de esa manera. ¿Y si eso estaba lleno de algún significado oculto? La actriz espanto esas ideas, aveces su imaginación volaba demasiado y eso era malo para alguien con su profesión. Aunqie seguía pensando en los motivos de aquella invitación y de nuevo volvia a esa tonta pregunta sobre los emoticones. Ahora son las once más o menos y sigue sin decidirse a pesar de haber dicho que iría.

— Liliana ¿Hoy no tienes llamado? — Una voz conocida la saco de sus divagaciones. — ¿Porque no descansas y sales a pasear? — Hubo una pausa. — Lo siento, aveces olvidó que no puedes salir sin que te reconozcan

La chica sonrió al escucharla, era algo que su mamá solía hacer, restarle importancia al hecho de que era actriz, incluso no se sentía "famosa"

— Creo que saldré — Respondió Liliana. Tomo su bolso, era raro que fuera a ver a Hikke.

Armand Toov era de esas personas que no estaba en chismes, pero ese era uno que incluso él no podía creer, después de varias llamadas finalmente dio con la fuente de tales chismes que recorrían por toda la internet.

Al parecer la vecina de Hikke vio a una chica rubia

«No estaba de mal Ver» Cito Armand, la cual no tardó en enviar una foto que discretamente había mandado a su sobrina, la cual no tardó en colgar la foto en Facebook, donde no tardó en ser compartida por una tal Analise en Taiwán, donde una chica de apellido Chu la resubido a Twitter.

— Esto es… — La velocidad de internet asusto a Armand y eso que el estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de cotilleo, desde rumores sobre su vida sexual o sobre si cambiaba de novias como de calcetines, sin demora comenzó a investigar, la foto era borrosa, apenas y se veía a una chica rubia entrando al departamento. Busco su celular y sin demora marco, se escucho el tono tres veces antes de escuchar la voz del actor o en su defecto Hiccup.

— Dime qué no es cierto. — Dijo rápido Armand.

Hiccup frunció el ceño ¿Qué cosa no era cierto?

— ¿Qué no es cierto?

— Sobre la chica rubia que fue a tu casa

Hiccup volteó hacia donde estaba Liliana ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ella había llegado tenía unos cinco minutos.

— Bueno eso es cierto, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Armand negó, si estuviera en una escena interpretando a Tuffnut seguramente se retira y le explicaría al joven Hiccup de una forma filosófica el porque de saber esas noticias

— Mi querido amigo — Dijo en el mismo tono que su personaje — Yo todo lo sé, las noticias vuelan más rápido que el correo en dragones, todo internet lo sabe.

Era oficial Hiccup odiaba el internet y las fotos y todo en ese lugar ¿Donde estaba Hikke para lidiar con las relaciones públicas?

— Hablamos después — Hiccup cortó la llamada, solo había un motivo y ese era que no sabía si decirle eso a Liliana/Astrid/ No eres Astrid

— ¿Está todo bien? Te ves más pálido de lo normal

— No era nada, hablábamos de la escena — Señaló el libreto

Liliana suspiro, era cierto que no le gustaba hacía donde estaba yendo la relación de los personajes, aunque era algo obvio, pasaría. La joven actriz observo al chico y por un breve momento fue como si viera al personaje, no porque él lo interpretara, había sido como verlo con ropa y tal como lo describen, como en su imaginación debía ser, parpadeo varias veces, tantas que le dolieron los ojos

— Creo que deberíamos hablarlo, para no estar incómodos, al parecer hay muchas escenas…

— ¿Juntos? — Liliana trato de restarle importancia, pero era verdad, se sentía la tensión entre ellos y había ido creciendo desde que inicio la grabación de la nueva serie y una parte de ella estaba casi segura que era tensión sexual en el aire que se podría cortar como mantequilla con un cuchillo. — Los personajes, bueno ellos tienen algo, se han besado, así que es lógico que vaya por ese rumbo.

La palabra era "Juntos" y claro que iban por ese rumbo, pero no se lo diría, esperaría a que Hikke apareciera, incluso si tenía que ayudarlo con Liliana, era como ser infiel y eso era algo que simplemente Hiccup no haría.

— Está bien Harold, sueltalo de una vez, la última vez dijiste que sabías como lograr las escenas más fácilmente.

Hiccup trato de recordar ese incidente

— Pero eso es fácil — Se sento frente a ella. — Solo debes ser Astrid — Soltó sin más

Liliana estaba sin palabras ¿Era idiota o que le pasaba? ¿Ser Astrid? Eso era sin duda la idea más tonta que pudiera decirle

— Si fuera fácil ser Astrid no tendríamos problemas en las escenas, no es que tú seas el mejor Hiccup.

¿No era el mejor Hiccup? ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¡Un momento! Astrid no era difícil, eso sería más complicado de lo que parecía al inicio


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada, perdón por demorar tanto.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben eso.**

 **Acto 12**

Hikke abrió los ojos, había algo extraño y no tenia nada que ver con estar semi desnudo en medio de un campo, aquel malestar provenía de darse cuenta que no estaba en casa. Todo a su alrededor tenía un aspecto tenebroso, un bosque que se extendía frente a él.  
El frío se colo por su trasero haciéndolo estremecerse. Busco su ropa, pero no había nada salvo ramas y hojas, había visto una película donde el chico se hacia un taparrabos, Pero el no tenía esa habilidad, así que eso estaba descartado.

— Hiccup. — Hablo alto tratando de escuchar la voz de su compañero, pero solo había silencio que venía con ulular del viento. Su piel se estremeció por completo, observo para todos lados. Eso era genial, tan genial como comer vidrios rotos.

«Genial, genial, genial» repitió en su mente con gran fastidio. Iba a morir con el culo al aire.

Avanzó un par de pasos ¿Que clase de historia sádica era esa? Estornudo un par de veces.«Morire de frio»

Si eso fuera una comedia romántica una chica hermosa lo rescataria, pero en su lugar se encontró con un campamento de hombres, sintiéndose algo vulnerable (cosa que no era una exageración o algo dramático) después de todo solo era un chico desnudo en el bosque, mejor no pensaba en esas posibilidades. Se escondió en los arbustos y espero. Hikke siempre había dicho que la espera era lo suyo y lo demostró ese día, con paciencia y un maldito frío que le congelaba hasta las ideas se apresuró a robar algunas prendas. Para cuándo se dieran cuenta él ya estaría lejos.

Froto sus manos, ya no tenía tanto frío, pero la ropa, pieles para ser más exactos mi hacía sentir mal. Hikke no era fan de las pieles y eso lo hacía sentir sucio, pero al menos estaba caliente.

— Ok, debo pensar como salir de aquí. — Hablo en voz altaz, debía hablar o se volvería loco. — Primero debo saber dónde es aquí — Dijo con una sonrisa histérica. — Esto se parece mucho a…. Bueno no se, quizás donde dios olvidó poner personas.

— ¡Cuidado! — La voz de una mujer lo hizo voltear, Finalmente rastros de personas, una flecha paso cerca de él impactando contra un conejo. ¿Cómo alguien había visto un conejo blanco entre la nieve?

— ¿Liliana? — preguntó al verla, traía una ropa extraña, bueno parecía un poco la ropa del set de grabación. Pechera, camisa roja, eso era bueno y Woo, los pechos le habían crecido. ¿Que era eso? Era Liliana pero se veía un poco las madura.

— ¡Dioses, Hiccup! Pude matarte ¿Que cosa traes puesto?

¿Que cosa traía puesto? Pues ropa que robo, pero no lo diría así, hablando de cosas que la gente se pone ¿Que cosa traía puesto ella?

— ¿Hiccup? — La chica que evidentemente podía ser una hermana mayor de Liliana movió su mano frente a él. — ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy distraído, será mejor que vayamos a la aldea.

¿Aldea? Hikke sintió pánico. Quizás estaban rodando una escena y no lo recordaba, esa era una hermana de Liliana o mejor aún; estaba teniendo un sueño sexual, lo cual sería completamente normal puesto que era un joven saludable y tener ese tipo de fantasías no era algo del otro mundo.

— Así que la aldea — Uso un tono de voz algo insinuante, — Cuéntame más sobre la aldea

Astrid volteó a verlo como si hubiera comido algo pasado.

— Hiccup ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

¿Hiccup? Bien, si eso era una fantasía sexual no era la mejor del mundo, odiaba que todos mundo hablara de su personaje. Amaba la actuación, Pero él era más que solo un personaje. Sintió un frío atroz en su pierna ¿Que era eso? Volteó a ver, claro, no podía ser una fantasía sexual sin una prótesis en lugar de pierna.— ¡NO TENGO UNA MALDITA PIERNA! — Grito alarmado «Tranquilo respira, despierta, solo debes respirar y despertar de está pesadilla»

Astrid vio a Hiccup entre preocupada y consternada, primero la ropa que traía, después el hecho de que no recordara nada. Quizás debía llevarlo con Gothi, la verdad solo eso se le ocurrió, así que sin demora, mientras Hiccup o quién ella creía que era Hiccup seguía en estado de shock lo guío hasta la aldea.

Hikke no lo podía creer, aquello era tan real, tan parecido a su set de grabación, pero había algo más; algo que no lograba descifrar del todo, cuando la chica rubia lo llevo con la anciana rápido pensó en cual era su nombre, sabía que había salido en algunos episodios..

— ¡Gothi! — Dijo al recordar el nombre — ¿Pero que te paso? Te ves mayor — Aseguro, aquel maquillaje era muy bueno, la actriz parecía mayor, como unos dos años más grande, quizás las personas no lo notarán, pero es que no tenían su percepción. Hikke podía notar esos pequeños detalles.

Un par de golpes después se dio cuenta que había dicho algo erróneo, por supuesto ¡jamás le digas a una mujer que se ve vieja!

La anciana escribió algo que él no entendío, porque a diferencia del show donde ya sabia sus diálogos en este lugar no entendía nada.

— No tengo idea que dices. ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué esto parece real? — Volvió a tocar la cara de la anciana solo para saber si era en realidad un sueño demasiado realista.

Entonces Gothi llegó a una conclusión, Hiccup tenía amnesia, seguramente tenía algo que ver con ese golpe que tenía en la cabeza (no causado por ella) la anciana volvió a escribir, estaba vez para Astrid.

— ¿Te has caído? — Preguntó la rubio visiblemente preocupada

— Sí — Respondió «Cai aquí, creo que eso cuenta como caída» pensó pero no lo expreso con palabras. — Creo que me caí antes, verás ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó esperando y rogando que ella no dijera «Astrid»

— Hiccup, soy Astrid ¿Que pasa Babe? — Tocó su mejilla, se sentía cálida ¿Que era eso? ¿Realmente había dicho Astrid?

Hikke se levantó como resorte del lugar donde estaba sentado, salió y una mueca de horror se asomo en su rostro… ahí afuera de dónde estaba había dragones, vegetación y árboles, podía oler el aroma a peces, mar y arena húmeda, nuevamente veía hacía el bosque y es que Hikke no era tan fan de espacios exteriores. Lo suyo era más bien estar en un departamento y ver esos espacios en la comodidad de su sillón.

«Traquilo, respira, estás inconciente en algún lugar en tu casa» se sorprendió hablando en tercera persona con el mismo.

— Bueno, entonces… ¿Que se supone que haré? Ya sabes… esto, es que esto parece una broma de mal gusto. — Un tick nerviosos apareció en su rostro, no podía aceptar nada de eso, es más, Hikke estaba al borde de una risa histérica solo para liberar el estrés.

Astrid se veía realmente preocupada, aquel golpe debió ser más fuerte de lo que creía, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del castaño, noto que Hiccup se tensaba ante su toque, eso la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa ¿Desde cuándo Hiccup la veía de esa manera?

Hikke sentía muchas cosas y estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento era muy parecido al que sentía cuando Liliana lo veía fijamente… las manos de esa mujer eran calidas a pesar de estar en un ambiente tan frío como en el que estaban.

— Está limpio — Dijo el joven actor saliendo de su trance.— El lugar, para ser una isla con dragones todo está muy limpio… no hay caca de dragón en medio del camino, sin duda un lugar muy extraño.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír, eso sí parecía algo que Hiccup diría, sin duda necesitaba tener paciencia, Si se había golpeado tan fuerte entonces solo debía esperar que todos los recuerdos regresarán.

— Eso fue tu idea.

— Cierto, ese capítulo, Mildew quería que… que — ¿Que más pasaba en ese capítulo? No había prestado atención a eso en especial, por ese tiempo no estaba seguro de querer serguir llevando al personaje. Fue su etapa más sombría, tuvo problemas con su agente, sus padres estaban cada vez más distantes. — Solo eso recuerdo, lo siento.

Astrid negó con una sonrisa, incluso si había sido poco, había visto aquel brillo que sin duda era el de Hiccup, aunque se sentía diferente. Quizás porque él actuaba diferente, podía sentirlo como ese chico de quince años que parecía inseguro.

— Quiero descansar — La voz del Hikke interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica . — Solo un momento, déjame descansar por favor.

Hikke cerro sus ojos sin esperar respuesta, estaba cansado, sentía que su vida de había hecho pedazos y ahora abrazaba la locura, quizás estaba en un hospital conectado a tubos esperando que alguien lo desconectará para leer su testamento.

— _Eso es cínico incluso para ti —_ La voz de Hiccup retumbó en su oído haciendo que abriera los ojos, estaba en su cama, en su casa. El joven actor tocó su cuerpo varias veces, se levantó sintiendo que cojeaba, pero ahí no había nada, sus dos piernas estaban bien. Se vio al espejo y descubrió que Hiccup lo veía y saludaba del otro lado. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

— _¿Estás bien? No sabía que te había pasado, de repente te quedaste callado mucho tiempo_.

— Yo…lo siento — Hikke se sorprendió por el tono de voz que había usado, él jamás decía "lo siento" de esa manera, antes de darse cuenta sus ojos tenían lágrimas, estaba triste, no sabía que era lo que lo tenía así, si haber estado en aquel lugar completamente solo, no saber si regresaría o la cara afligida de Astrid. Esa chica que había visto lo había visto como si el fuera lo más importante del mundo, no por su fama, ni por su dinero, solo por él, bueno a Hiccup. Cómo lo odiaba, él tenía todo, regresaba de nuevo a lo que lo metió en ese problema. Pero antes solo odiaba a Hiccup sin conocerlo o tratar de conocer al personaje, ahora solo tenía celos porque no podía pensar en llevarlo mal. Hiccup Haddock era un buen chico, se había esforzado para tener todo, su aldea lo rechazaba, su padre se avergonzaba, pero él continuo ahí, incluso cuando quería pertenecer eso no le impidió ser el gran torpe que arruina todo y no mato al dragón, de cierta manera, Hiccup era alguien que nunca jamás nadie podía definir en una caja e Hikke estaba un poco orgulloso de poder tratar de darle vida para que más personas lo conocieran.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no solo te vas? ¿Por qué veniste? — comenzó a cuestionar el actor — ¿Que no sabes que tienes personas que te extrañan? Personas que harían todo por ti. ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ?!

Hiccup se sintió abrumado, había tanta hostilidad por parte del chico con el que compartía cuerpo.

— _No lo sé, también quiero irme, quiero estar con la gente que me extraña, pero no puedo, estoy aquí, tú me trajiste, no se cómo lo hiciste. Pero aquí estamos, atorados en esto._

Hikke suspiro, no tenía caso que pensara en lo que había pasado, sentía tristeza por Hiccup, porque estaba lejos de Astrid ¡maldita sea! Quizás estaba loco y comenzaba a pensar que la voz en su mente tenía vida y no era más que un personaje de ficción

— La ví — Dijo — a Astrid, no sé cómo paso, solo se que la vi, ella te ama, y quizás tu vida no sea solo un programa de televisión, quizás estás aquí para hacer que pueda representarte de una manera decente. Quiero hacerlo bien, quiero que conozcan a Hiccup Haddock III

— _Eres una persona rara, quizás no necesitas hacer eso, es probable que comiences a valorarte más, no solo eres el chico que hace un solo papel, que mi nombre no te persiga, puedes ser más que alguien que interpreta a un jinete de dragones vikingo, que no sabe ser vikingo, si lo digo en voz alta suena extraño._

—¿Ser el dueño de mi propia historia? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, sonaba como algo de alguna charla motivacional, pero comenzaba a tener sentido para él.

* * *

El frío golpeó el rostro de Liliana al bajar del auto, ahora comprendía lo que era tener que usar un disfraz, desde el estreno de la nueva serie se había vuelto un poco más caótico salir a la calle sin ser reconocida. Aveces simplemente odiaba tanta atención y los paparazzis, antes cuando veía a Hikke con esa actitud tan seria, que ella llamaba soberbia, le caía mal. Pero ahora ella está siendo víctima de los reflectores. Los flash de cámaras escondidas mientras realiza cualquier cosa.

— ¡Estoy harta! — Dijo entre dientes. Frotó sus sienes un par de veces. Tenía llamado esa tarde. Liliana quería preguntarle a Hikke como lograba soportar la presión, antes ya había tenido un poco de prensa, pero no había sido tan extrema. Termino de hacer sus compras. Si se apresuraba le daría tiempo de ir a casa antes de pasarse por el set de grabación, tenía esa urgencia de ver a su Co-estrella, aunque no por lo que las personas podrían especular, era todo profesional, quería practicar mucho mas las escenas donde salían juntos.


End file.
